Ashwood's Rebirth Part 1
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: If you think my life sucks, you haven't heard half of it yet. I have superhuman like abilities and I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. I have this voice in my head, warning me something is coming, but I didn't know what until it was too late. This is my 16th year to my 18th year. Hints of Later to come Will/OC and mentioned Optimus/OC/Megatron
1. Captured

**Hi! This is Ashwood'sflame here!**

**this is my very first fanfiction that i ****_published _****so no flames please!**

**and here is the first chaper of 'Ashwood's Rebirth'! (P.s. I will tell more about Ashwood in later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and if i did, Jazz and Ironhide would still be alive!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Captured**

_Run…_

I stumbled as I hit a hole, but I didn't slow down. The voice was closer than the other times.

_Ashwood…._

I ran as fast as I could.

_Ashwood!_

Please let me get to the high way!

_Ashwood, Run!_

My legs burned as I raced through the bushes. I hopped the fence and played chicken with traffic.

_Move, Ashwood!_

I looked up in time to see a blue semi with a flame paint job transform. A silver claw-like hand caught me and my breathing stopped.

I had been caught.

I was going to die again.

By the hands of Megatron.

-Four hours earlier-

I got dressed in jeans and a silver, one shoulder shirt. I put my silver sneakers on and I put my bracelet on. I always wore it. It was gold and had pearls and every other pearl was inside a gold web.

Sometimes, I saw it glow blue and flash different symbols. I shook my head and undid my braids. My blonde curly hair flowed to my waist and I looked in my electric blue eyes. I got my coat on and grabbed my bag.

"I'm going to school!" I told my mom.

"Bye, Alissa, have fun!" she called back. I nodded and walked to school. Hyden High School had 200 high schoolers. 50 in each grade. I was in a middle grade, 11th grade. I would be seventeen May 19th.

The day passed quickly and lunch came around. I poked at the lunch and stared out the window. I wondered if there was any other life forms out there, what they're life would be like and such. I came out of my wonderings when someone stood beside me. It was one of my friends, Alex.

"What is that, Ali?" Alex asked. I looked to see a meteor coming towards us. We both stiffened.

"Evacuate the school." I ordered, standing up. If I was correct, and Mission City was so much more than I thought, we were in trouble.

We were all outside when I heard the person in my head, who had been there two days before Mission City, call.

_Run…_ he said. I gulped and bolted towards the creature, getting its attention. It chased me.

I raced to the highway as the footsteps behind me got quicker.

_Run…_

I pushed myself to go faster as a hand almost got me.

_Run…_

I stumbled as I hit a hole, but I didn't slow down. The voice was closer than the other times.

_Ashwood…._

I ran as fast as I could.

_Ashwood!_

Please let me get to the high way!

_Ashwood, Run!_

My legs burned as I raced through the bushes. I hopped the fence and played chicken with traffic.

_Move, Ashwood!_

I looked up in time to see a blue semi with a flame paint job transform. A silver claw-like hand caught me and my breathing stopped.

I had been caught.

I was going to die again.

By the hands of Megatron. I felt it squeeze me and I used the rest of my breath to say a name I've only heard in my dreams.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed.

I blacked out as the thing transformed around me, putting me in an F-22 fighter jet.

-Six hours later-

I woke up in a cage and I noticed it was hanging. I shivered and looked for my coat. I found it, shredded in the corner. I screamed in frustration and I kicked the nearest thing I could, which happened to be a microscope. Why it was in the cage, I still don't know, but I put enough force in the kick to send it flying.

I heard a sick laugh and, with some force, I slipped out of the bars. I landed with a dull thud and I rolled, making the impact more comfortable. I ran towards the door and stopped. No, they'd be expecting that. Instead, I raced towards the vents. I heard a transforming and barely looked behind me as I slipped through a crack ten times smaller than me.

Don't ask how I am able to do that, I just do. It's one of my many traits, such as teleporting, reading minds, seeing the future, and knowing different languages. I slipped through the crack and dusted my clothes off.

"Where do I go? Where do I go?" I whispered, going to the right. I heard a grunt of pain and looked down the vent opening. A silver robot that had red optics, I think that's what they're called, was standing over a gold robot with blue optics.

"_Where is the Autobot base?_" the red eyed one asked. The gold one sneered and thought he was familiar.

"_Why should I tell you Deceptiscum?_" he spat. I 'tsk'ed. '_You should know better than to call names Sunstreaker._' Wait. I thought. _'Who's Sunstreaker?_'

"_We have Ashwood in our custody and we will kill her._" The Decepticon said. I practically snarled aloud. I was nothing but leverage. Another Decepticon came in.

"_Lord Starscream, the Exis is missing._" He said. Starscream straightened and Sunstreaker smirked.

"_Find her!_" Starscream snarled. "_I will talk with her after I am done with this._" This time I stood up and walked away. I waited for two hours and I looked in the vents again.

Sunstreaker was alone and I popped the vent open ever so slightly. It got his attention. "_Who's there_?" he snarled. I uncovered the vent and slowly hung my body down.

I calculated the drop from the ground and let go. I rolled on impact again, but this time it hurt. Hissing, I held my left shoulder and stood up. "What does Starscream want with me?" I asked.

"_Who are you?_" Sunstreaker snarled. The door opened and I turned to see a Decepticon with a tiny amount of a blue liquid.

"_EXIS IN THE BRIG!" _he screeched. In one fluidmovement, I launched myself up the wall._ "THE EXIS IS IN THE BRIG!" _I ran down the vents and collapsed at a dead end. I wheezed and closed my eyes.

"Too close." I whispered. I felt a small connection in my head and I slowly followed it. I felt my conscious move away from my body the further I got.

-Bond connection-

I looked to see the same red and blue robot from the highway in front of me. Optimus, if I remembered right. "Ashwood." He said. I was confused.

"My name is Alissa Ross." I said. "Do you know of a Sunstreaker?" I asked, putting my innocent face on.

"He is one of my front liners." Optimus said. "How do you know of the name?"

"I escaped the cage they put me in and went into the vents. There I watched an Autobot called Sunstreaker being tortured by a Decepticon called Starscream. Two hours later, I tried talking to him, but a black and white Decepticon stopped me and… Are you voice recording this?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

:: I'm surprised she didn't say anything sooner. :: A voice said. I blinked. A newer voice, closer to Sunstreaker's, came on.

:: _is Sunny okay? Is he hurt? Where are you two?_ :: He asked. There was a bang.

:: Fool, she couldn't have understood you! :: A gruffer voice said.

"Sunstreaker is okay. As far as I know, he is not injured greatly and as for where we are, my guess is a Decepticon Warship, most likely hiding in one of the pole's magnetic energy." I answered. Optimus looked at me with a critical eye… optic… you know what I mean.

:: What? :: The first voice said. I smirked.

"The Earth has two magnetic poles, the north and south pole. Their magnetic fields cause a disruption in the scanning frequencies, at least human, thus causing them to be un-scanable." I explained. I ran a hand through my hair as I continued. "The south pole is very volatile and can get below freezing at the hottest point during summer. My guess is we are somewhere above the North Pole. If you are able to get to us within the next week, I won't die of starvation and dehydration." I said dryly. I felt a scan run through my body, but it wasn't from the Bot in front of me. "I have to go."

I returned to my body and ran down the vents. Please let the Autobots come soon.

* * *

**Words counted :1,403**

**i hope you like it!**

***Gasps* Sunstreaker is on the 'cons warship!**

**Ali is trapped!**

**And Megsie is haunting our little 'Exis'? *Shruggs***

**oh well.**


	2. Rescued

**Hi, I'm back!**

**Thank you icanhascamaro for following me! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers. If I did, I would've kept Jolt and the Femmes in the movies.**

* * *

It was on my third day of hiding that the Autobots came. I was over the brig with a cube of what Sunstreaker called Energon, waiting for the guard to leave so I could sneak it to him. The dreams of Ashwood's memories came every time I slept. Sometimes it was of four children, sometimes it was a battle.

There was a 'bang' and I almost fell out of the vent. I grabbed on to the cube and steadied myself. "What was that?" I hissed. Sunstreaker had perked up and was looking at the door. The guard ran out and I stuck my head down. "What was that?" I asked, hoping he would understand that bit.

"_The bots are here._" He said. I smiled and grabbed for the energon. I pushed it to the edge and I saw him look up. "_Push it over the edge, Exis._" He ordered. I huffed, but pushed it over the edge.

He caught it and I jumped. I rolled on impact and went to him. He looked at me with indifference in his optics and he opened the cube. "Don't even ask how long it took to get that thing in the vents." I muttered. Add superhuman strength to my list of abilities.

There was an explosion in front of the door and it slid open. There I saw a black 'mech' and a yellow 'mech' in the doorway. "_Ironhide, Ratchet, it's nice to see you._" Sunstreaker said. "_This Exis is getting on my nerves._"

"Well, that was a nice thing to say." I muttered. I walked towards the two new comers just as a red mech made his way through them. I dodged his feet and sighed. "Just trample me, why don't ya?" I asked loudly. They all looked at me, the energon cube, and the open air vent.

"What's your name squishy?" the black one asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ali. Yours?" I said coolly.

"Ironhide." He said. I looked at the yellow one, who I deducted to be Ratchet. Another explosion rocked the ship and I fell.

"If we're leaving, we need to go." I reminded them. I was scooped in Ratchet's hand and we ran off the warship. "Where are the others?" I murmured. They stopped running and transformed. I noticed that Sunstreaker and the red 'mech' were both Lamborghinis.

Ratchet forced me to ride with him and I was subject to being scanned every ten minutes. I final fell into an uneasy sleep after an hour of traveling.

-Dream-

_ I was walking in the forest with my sparkmate. I looked behind me and saw him staring at me. "Come on, prime. I want to get this patrol over with." I said._

_ We laughed and I paused. "Ashwood?" Optimus asked. I shook my helm._

_ "I heard something." I whispered. Another footstep was heard and I realized who's it was. "Get out of here!" I yelled. We ran and I heard him chase. I fell behind and took my blades out._

_ "Ashwood!" Optimus called. I held my ground as the leader of the Decepticons came into view. "Ashwood, Run!"_

_ I twirled the blade in my right hand and blocked his blow. "Run. He wants you!" I tried to place my own blow, only to be blocked. I cloaked myself and approached Megatron from behind._

_ He realized where I was and barely dodged my blow. He whaled me with blows so hard, they snapped my blades. "NO! MOVE, ASHWOOD!" Optimus yelled, caught up in his own battle. I got the warning too late. _

_Megatron's sword went through my body, just to the left of my spark. I let out a pained screech and collapsed._

-End of Dream-

I woke up screaming. My chest was burning in pain and I knew why now. Ashwood had been stabbed right beside her heart. Ratchet appeared in front of me and took deep breaths.

"What is the matter, youngling?" he asked. I blinked away tears.

"I know how she died. I know how she died." I rasped. Ratchet blinked.

"How who died?" he asked. I looked him in the eye, err optic.

"Ashwood." I whispered. He paused before shaking his head.

"I don't know this 'Ashwood' you talk about." He said. I narrowed my eyes. He was lying. "Try and get some more sleep." I sighed as soon as he was gone.

"No one believes me." I sighed. "_No one ever believes the kid_. They always go with their ideas and ignore the ones who know the most." I sat up and fiddled with my bracelet. Much to my surprise, it glowed and symbols came off of it.

My phone rang and I jumped. I completely forgot about it during my four day stay at the Decepticon base. I looked at the android phone and saw a familiar mark. I let it brush my bracelet and I swear I felt it shiver. I sighed and put it back in my pocket.

I laid down and tried to get some rest.

-4 hours later-

I sat in the cafeteria, in a corner, all alone, as I ate my lunch. I heard five chairs being moved beside me. "Hello." One voice said. I looked to see a 25-26 year old man with black hair and green eyes. "You're that new Exis, right?" he asked.

"I guess." I muttered. I was never the group type. I was more like a leader. I stayed silent except when giving orders.

"My name's Will Lennox." He said. I nodded.

"Robert Epps." The man beside him said.

A Latino man looked up. "Figg." He said.

"Donnelly." Said a red head man. The woman beside me smiled.

"Emilia Martinez." She said. I nodded and shifted.

"Alissa Ross. I prefer Ali though." I said. I ate a little and pushed the rest away.

"Aren't you going to eat more?"Lennox asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really eat much." I said softly. "I have a stomach problem. I have too much stomach acid and it eats at my stomach wall. As I don't have my anti-acid pills, I can't really eat much." I saw Lennox looking at me with a critical eye. I knew why. I was skinny, but not too skinny.

"Chica, you need to eat more." Figg said. "Usted es demasiado Delgado para su propio bien. Por favor, comer un poco más1." I shook my head.

"No puedo comer Figg más. Voy a enfermar2." I explained. They looked at me funny. "What? I can understand him." They shook their heads. I got up and got rid of the rest of my food. I walked the halls and I stopped at a pair of doors. It said it was the 'rec room'.

I opened the door and saw twenty people and five bots talking. I also saw two bots on a couch, playing some type of _Black Opps_ game. I realized one was Sunstreaker. I went in the room and approached them unnoticed.

"Ha! Take that Sunny!" the red one said. Sunstreaker growled.

"Don't call me that Sideswipe!" he said. I watched as he took a head shot for Sideswipe's character. I was about to walk away when he saw me. "Your that Exis." He said.

I bit my lip and nodded. Sideswipe looked at me. "Thank you for helping Sunstreaker." He said. I shifted.

"I'm sure if our positions were switched, he would've helped me." I mumbled, backing away. I hid behind the couch they were on and put my head in-between my legs. This was happening too fast. I was just 16!

How was I dragging into an alien war? Ironhide's gruff voice cut through my thoughts. "Hey squishy, you okay?" he asked. I looked up. I was barely aware of the twins pausing their game.

"How was I sucked into this? I'm only sixteen! I can't even get a job yet!" I said, getting hysteric. "I don't know anything, or anyone, besides Ashwood's memories!" I was met with silence. Ironhide looked shocked.

"You have Ashwood's memories?" he asked. I shivered and hugged myself. "How did you not get captured when the Decepticons first came?" I shivered, remembering the close calls.

"There were some close calls." I said softly. His helm jerked up. "I ended up taking Tia-kwon-do to protect myself." I laughed softly. "Not like that really helped."

A new bot, which was a blue, came to me. "Ratchet wishes to see you." He said. I blinked and got up. The two resumed their game as I walked away.

-With the twins-

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker paused their game as they listened to the Exis' tale. "How was I sucked into this? I'm only sixteen! I can't even get a job yet!" She said, getting hysteric. "I don't know anything, or anyone, besides Ashwood's memories!" She was met with silence. Sideswipe looked behind him to see Ironhide looking shocked

"You have Ashwood's memories?" he asked. There was a pause. "How did you not get captured when the Decepticons first came?"

"There were some close calls." She said softly. His helm jerked up. "I ended up taking Tia-kwon-do to protect myself." The Exis laughed softly. "Not like that really helped." Sunstreaker looked up this 'Tia-kwon-do' and nodded. It was similar to Jet Judeo, but only a little different.

Jolt came up and talked to the femme. "Ratchet wishes to see you." He said. The femme Exis got up and walked away. The twins shared a look and continued their game.

**-You think she's lying? -** Sideswipe asked over the sibling bond the split spark twins had.

**-No. the way she evaded Decepticons on the warship proved she had some type of training. -** Sunstreaker said. **–if she was, they wouldn't have torn their own ship apart for her. They never even checked the ventilation shafts. -** He snorted.

**-She seems familiar. -** Sideswipe sighed. **–Almost like Ashwood. -** They both stopped what they were doing.

**-She has her memories. - **Sunstreaker said.

**-She knew your name. - **Sideswipe added

**-She can understand Cybertionian. - **Sunstreaker remembered.

Their optics widened as they remembered a certain accessory she always wore. **–She wears Solus Prime's bracelet. -** They said together. **–That Exis is Ashwood.-**

Sunstreaker frowned. "But how?" he asked aloud. He stood up and went to their berthroom. Sideswipe followed him and paused at the painting of six bots. Their family. It was a memory that he painted of Ashwood with her sparkmate and their two sparklings. They, the terror twins, were younglings when Ashwood found them.

Both she and her sparkmate took them in and raised them with their sparklings. Sideswipe had painted the painting as soon as he landed on was sitting with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and Optimus sitting with Bumblebee and Jazz.

"You miss her." Sideswipe said, feeling his brother's grief.

"So do you!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Yes, but I can stand her being human. Can you?" Sideswipe asked. He was greeted by silence. "Ashwood may be in a human body, but that doesn't mean that she should be shunned." Sunstreaker growled. He would _never_ shun his adoptive Danniluk!

"I never said she should be shunned!" he growled. Sideswipe smirked.

"So why don't you be nicer to humans? I'm sure she would want you to try to get along with them." He said. Sunstreaker glared at his brother, but didn't argue. Ashwood would've wanted him to show interest in different species. If that's what it took to make her proud, he would do it.

* * *

**Here are the translations:**

**1: You are too thin for your own good. Please eat more.**

**2: I cannot eat Figg more. I'm going to be sick**


	3. Marked For Death

**Hi, I'm back again! Thank you for following/favorting me!**

**And here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If i did, i wouldn't be eating ice cream and updating.**

* * *

I walked down the halls, looking around the corners through the corners of my eyes. Lennox walked beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alissa." He said in a dead serious voice. "We need to talk."

I let him lead me to an office. "What are we talking about?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "We need to know everything you know." I blinked. Did he mean…?

I looked down. "What do you want to know?" I asked. He looked at a file in front of him.

"This life." He decided. I sighed in relief. Wait. This life?

"I was born in Tranquility, Nevada, on May 19th, 1990." I said. "Me and my family moved to Hyden, Kansas when I was three. I have one friend in Hyden and one in Tranquility. I have special abilities. I am able to squeeze through cracks ten times smaller than me, teleport, read minds, see the future, know different languages, and have superhuman strength."

Lennox looked overwhelmed looked. "Who are your friends?" I sighed. I knew this would come up.

"The one in Hyden is Alexander Smith and the one in Tranquility is," I paused looking away. I shook my head.

"Who is it?" Lennox asked.

"Samuel Witwicky. We've been friends since we were two." I said. "He called me two months ago complaining about 'Satan's Camaro stalking him'. I was in Mission City at the time." I rolled my eyes. "Mum and Dad made us leave before it was 'Bombed'. But guessing from your face, it was the Autobots, wasn't it?"

Lennox nodded. "So Sam knows you?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ Sam asked.

"Sam, its Will." Lennox said. "You know that 'con attack at that school in Kansas?"

"_Yea. Why_?" Sam asked.

"Well, I have a friend who wants to speak to you." Lennox motioned for me to speak.

"Hi Sammie." I said. "I was at school when the 'cons attacked. Don't worry, I'm fine now."

"_Ali!_" Sam gasped. "_You were the girl who ran into traffic?_" I grinned.

"Guilty as charged." I said. "So how long were you planning on keeping this a secret to me?" I asked, fake hurt in my voice.

"_I don't know. Are you one of those Autobot reborn people?_" he asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. "All I know is that the 'cons want something I have. Maybe you can visit soon. I want to talk to you face to face."

"_I'll see what I can do." _Sam said._ "Bye, Al-Gal._" I blushed at the name. Lennox hung up and began laughing.

"'Al-Gal'?" he roared. I hid my face in my hands. This was not happening. I hung my head as Epps came in.

"What did I miss?" he asked. Lennox replayed our conversation and they laughed again. I stood up, my temper flaring.

"If all you are going to do is laugh at me, I'm leaving." I snarled. They stopped laughing and I swear I saw fear in their eyes.

"You can go." Epps said weakly. I nodded and walked out.

-One week later-

I was reading in the rec room when a new yellow Autobot came in with a young man and a young woman. I barely looked up when they came in. "Where is she 'bee?" the boy teenager asked.

"Ex-is-is-close by." The bot, most likely Bumblebee, said, pointing towards me. I stood up and slowly went to them. "Who-are-you-little lady?"

I smiled. "Alissa." I said. I looked at the teenager. "You Sam?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yea." He said. "Why do you want to know?"

I rolled my electric blue eyes. "It's Ali, you dope." I scoffed. Sam stiffened then smiled.

"Ali?" he asked. I looked at the woman. "Oh, this is Mikeala, my girlfriend." I smirked.

"Mikeala Banes." I said, shaking her hand. "Sam kept asking me ways to ask you out." She smiled.

"Is that so?" she said. Sam laughed nervously. "You must be good friends."

"We haven't seen each other since we were three, but we kept in touch." I explained. "Besides save the world, what've you done Sam?" I asked.

We laughed and talked about random stuff. I heard footsteps and saw Optimus in front of us. My eyes widened a little. "Sam, Mikeala." He said. They smiled and waved.

"Optimus, did you know Ali's been my friend since we were two?" Sam asked. I shifted. I looked at Optimus in the optic and then looked away.

"No, I did not." He said. "Miss Ross arrived on our base in a different way." Sam and Mikeala stiffened. "She was being held hostage at the Decepticon warship. She and a fellow Autobot by the name of Sunstreaker were rescued by Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jolt, and Chromia."

I stiffened when Mikeala hugged me. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. I hung my head.

"I didn't think you needed to know. I'm safe and that's all that matters." I said in a soft voice. Sam sighed.

"Ali, the 'cons won't stop until they either have the thing they want, or you die." He said. "Just because Megatron is dead-."

"Wait, wait, and wait." I interrupted. "Old Megsie is dead?" I asked in disbelief. Sam and Mikeala looked amused at my nickname for the Decepticon warlord. Optimus, however, looked shocked.

"Yea. Been dead for about two months now." Sam said. I shook my head. No. that was impossible. How could he just…die? "He would still be here if I didn't shove the cube in his chest." I froze. The cube?

The Allspark!

"The Allspark." I whispered. "If both of them are gone, then we have to stay here." I closed my eyes. The Allspark was gone. Megatron was dead. I was with the Autobots again. What could go wrong? Nothing.

-One day later-

And the world had to prove me wrong.

I was in Decepticon captivity, again. I was hanging from chains and I was in the middle of a staring contest with Sideswipe. I was caught with him and Sunstreaker when Optimus told them to take me and run. No dice.

A seeker by the name of Skywarp had appeared in front of us and literally tore me from Sideswipe's grasp. Now I had a nasty bruise on my stomach.

"Blink." Sideswipe said. I just stared at him.

"You blink." I countered. Sunstreaker just watched our bickering until finally…

"Stop bickering!" he yelled, causing both of us to blink at the same time. "We're stuck in the warship and all you can argue about it who should blink first!" Sideswipe and I shared a look and we stared at Sunstreaker. I heard the door slide open and I stiffened.

"If it isn't the terror twins and the Exis." Starscream said. "We never really did meet." He raised me to where we were eye to optic level. Bad move.

"_Baka_!" I spat in his optic and he dropped me. I gritted my teeth as my wrists felt like they were on fire. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." I muttered. I relaxed and thought of the main hanger at the Autobot base.

"What are you doing?" Starscream screeched. I snapped the chains and pushed the two Autobots towards the little portal I made. It closed behind them and I raced towards the vents. "Reapress, she's in the vents!"

I ran through the vents. I turned to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "We need to go." I said to her, without thinking. "They'll kill us." The girl took a step towards me and transformed. "Aw, man."

I ran away with a pretender after me. I ended up in a dead end. I was forced down as the pretender lunged at me. "Mark her!" I heard Starscream say. "Mark her for death!" I gulped and ran. I was tackled to the ground and forced on my back.

The pretender took out a purple blade, which I read as '_Soul Reaper_'. I gulped as Reapress put the blade on my left cheek. I took uneven breaths as I saw the malice in her eyes. She carved the word death in Cybertionian on my left cheek.

I screamed in pain as she redid it. "Bring her down here." Starscream hissed. "We're dumping the body." I didn't try to fight her as she dragged me down the vents.

I looked at the Decepticon SIC weakly. "You haven't won yet." I rasped. He pointed his gun at me and fired.

-With the Autobots-

The Autobots searched the area as the energon signatures went wild. "Over here!" a soldier cried. "Hurry!" All of the bots ran over to see Alissa Ross' body. Her left side of her face had the 'mark of death' while her right side was burned badly. Ratchet's scans proved that she was alive, but she was in a pool of Exis blood, a mixture of energon and human blood.

"She need's medical help now!" Lennox said. Ratchet transformed and activated his Holoform. He looked over her for a minute

"She needs to get to my Med Bay, NOW!" He ordered. They scrambled to get her in the Autobot CMO. She snapped her eyes opened and drew a rasping breath.

She grabbed Will Lennox's arm and spoke in a blood curling whisper.

"_The one destined for greatness _

_Shall die on her 39__th__ year._

_The cosmos will align on _

_Her second 18__th __and_

_The weak shall perish._

_An enemy that was thought_

_Dead shall emerge and_

_Only the one can rid him from_

_A planet turning dark again_"

She passed out again and the bots panicked. She was a seer! They rushed her to Ratchet's Med Bay and waited in a tense silence as their sister that they just recovered to get out of surgery.

-Alissa's POV-

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in some type of medical area. A hospital maybe? All I could remember was Reapress carving the mark of death on my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Maybe I would sleep some more.

"Alissa, you need to stay awake." A gruff voice ordered. My eye's flickered open. "That's it." I saw Ratchet standing beside me.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely. He sighed.

"Did you know you are very lucky to be alive?" he asked.

"I know it's my luck that I would be near death and survive." I rasped. Ratchet shook his head and I smiled the best I could. At least I lived.

* * *

**Worda counted: 1,758**

**Thank you Flamingfoxviper for review and for those of you who saw the ****_no one ever believes the kid_**** comment:**

**if you can tell me which SiFi movie it's from, i will give you a cyber brownie!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Diseased

**Here is Chapter 4! Thank you all who have read and follow/fav./reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. If I did, Ashwood and Alissa would be real!**

**Warning: Character death! Oh i'm so mean XD**

* * *

I was released a month later than expected. The burn on my face was stubborn and we quickly realized that I could not swallow pills to save my life. I ended up getting a nasty infection, but it went away. Not once did anyone visit me.

Ratchet let me leave the Med Bay two months after I was 'marked'. I was going into the rec room, hoping to avoid anyone, when they saw me.

"Alissa!" Lennox, Epps, Figg, Donnelly, and Martinez called. They ran to me and did a group hug.

"Can't- breathe!" I gasped. They let me go and I huffed. "What did I do to deserve that?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Ratchet wouldn't let anyone see you." Figg said. "Said you needed time to recover." I raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now?" I asked, planning a prank for the lovely CMO. It involved gold paint and red glitter and wire. Lots of wire. "I have a plan in mind, do you want to help?" I asked.

Epps, Donnelly and Martinez denied my offer while Lennox and Figg agreed. I had gotten some spare iso paper and drew the schematics for my prank. Later that night, the three of us snuck to Ratchet's berthroom door and, with some help with the over-excited 'Terror Twins', we got the paint and glitter set up.

Cackling to myself in the morning, I went towards the cafeteria, only to stop at the nearest trashcan. "Oh… I shouldn't have eaten that apple." I groaned. I went back to my room and took some flu medicine. I plugged my nose as I downed the liquid. I shuddered and went to the cafeteria.

"SLAGGING GLITCH HEADS!" Ratchet roared. I giggle to myself as I saw the full effects of my prank. Half of his armor was gold with red glitter while the other half was his normal yellow. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I got oatmeal and sat beside the gang (Will, Epps, Figg, Donnelly, and Martinez).

"That was fun." I grinned. Will and Figg nodded while the other three snorted. Ratchet stomped out, most likely to find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and the laughter rang out. I stood up and quieted the soldiers. "Thank you! I'll be here for indefinitely!" I called. I sat back down and ate what oatmeal I could, which wasn't much.

Will frowned. "Eat more." He ordered. I looked at the oatmeal, suddenly sick. I shook my head. "Ali, are you okay?" he asked. I stood up and took off for the nearest trashcan.

Epps came from behind me. "Ali, you need to go to Ratchet." He said. I shook my head. "Ali, he's not as bad as the rumors say he is."

"It's just a bug." I said, waving my hand. "I get them around this time of year. It'll go away in a day or two." I walked away and sighed. "I hope." I murmured.

-Three days later-

I smiled as I stretched. I felt better after two days of rest. I sprinted to the cafeteria and sat beside Figg. "Hey, Chica." He said smiling. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy muy bien. Mucho mejor que ayer." I smiled. I turned to Will and gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Much, much better than yesterday."

"Nice to know." Epps said. I nodded and coughed slightly. Martinez looked up.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"It just itches a little." I sighed. Will shot me a triumphant look. "I'll be okay." I ate my lunch and when I finished, and went to Diego Garcia's library. I was looking at fiction stories when Martinez came to me.

"Will's worried." She said, helping me find the book I was looking for. "He thinks you'll starve if you don't eat more." I frowned. What was I trying to remember?

"I eat as much as I can without getting sick." I shrugged. I went to the children's section and I found 'How to Train Your Dragon: Book One'. I got it and went to the checkout. "I can't help it if I can't eat more than two bites."

Martinez shrugged. "I'll tell him that." I went to my room and sat down on my bed. Maybe my cough will go away.

By the third day, I could barely see straight, or walk, straight. I was practically crawling into Ratchet's Med Bay when he saw me. "Alissa, what's wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Could Reapress have," I coughed up a storm. "Poisoned her blade?" I coughed and grabbed a Kleenex. I hacked and looked at the tissue. There was a big red splotch.

Ratchet looked up sharply. I remembered from some point in my past life that he had the sharpest nose on the team, besides Ashwood, who could literally sniff out energon. "The only thing that wouldn't come up on the scans would be…" he trailed off and startled me by taking a vial of my blood. He ran some one minute tests and cursed. He must've said something in the comm. link because the bio-hazard alarms went off.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. He looked me in the eye.

"You have the Cybernetic plague." Ratchet said. "One of the most deadliest diseases in Cybertron's History. Made by Ashwood and Megatron themselves."

I blinked. A wave of dizziness hit me and I collapsed, passing out.

-Pocket Realm-

_I stood on a rock, looking at the desert like area in front of me. I turned around and jumped._

_ What was once an empty outcrop was now filled with seven beings, one being about 70 feet tall._ "Welcome, Exis Alissa Marie Ross."_ He said. I bowed to all of them, letting my eyes flicker between two. One was the tallest one and the other was a blue white and silver mech._

_"It is my honor, Primus." I said respectively. Much to my surprise, he laughed._

"How is it an honor when both your great and grand creators called for you?" _He rumbled. I looked up sharply._ "Yes my child. You are who you think you are and you will get some of your memories, but a kiss from your mate will restore all of them."

"When will they start to come?" _I asked. All of the six primes smiled softly. A sharp pain in the back of my head made me go to my knees._

_-Memory 1-_

_ I walked beside my Danniluk, Marikina, as we visited one of the one of the five organic forests on Cybertron. I was putting a unessicary spring in my step because we were going to meet grand- creator, who was Alpha Trion. I clicked when I saw him and raced towards him, not even reaching my top speed._

_ "And this is my grand-creation, Ashwood Osé (O-say)." He said. I noticed that there were two other younglings as well. One was silver and had red optics while the other was red blue and silver and had blue optics. The silver one looked older than the other one. "Ashwood, this is Megatronus and Orion Pax, Orion is going to be my apprentice." I waved at them shyly._

_ "What are you going to be Megatronus?" I asked. He grinned._

_ "I want to be a gladiator." He said. "I'll make my way to the pits of Kaon, but I think I'll do some senator school." I grinned._

_ "I want to be a Medical officer!" I said. I looked at Orion. "Do you guys want to explore the 'forest' with me?" I asked. They nodded and we took off._

-End of Memory 1-

"You, Orion, and Megatronus were very good friends." _Alpha Trion said. I bowed my head._ "You considered yourselves siblings in all but energon."

_ I bit my lip. Why did I feel like I was missing something. _"What happened to them?" _I asked softly. They all bowed their helms._

_ Prima, a grey and black mech, spoke first._ "They were torn apart during war. One chose the side of evil while the other chose the side of good."_ The femme prime, Solus, spoke next._

"You were a neutral until your housing unit was bombed. You were courting the one on the evil intentions when it happened."_ She said. I closed my eyes. I felt someone pick me up and start to stroke my spine. I opened one eye to see it was not Alpha Trion, but Primus himself. _

"You joined the Autobots and after three years of fighting, a thin treaty was made. This is when you and Megatronus made the Cybernetic plague." The next one, Zeta I believe, said.

"This is where we must leave you."_ Primus said, setting me down. _"But if you ever wish to talk to us, concentrate on how we look and who you wish to speak to. We will be able to speak as if we were on a comm. Link, but it will be very faint."

_ I nodded and felt myself fade. _"Goodbye my dearest Ashwood."_ Alpha Trion said. He tossed me a small box. _"It holds what you need for communicating to us."_ I finally faded away and opened my eyes._

-Shadow Realm-

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief when I saw I was in the Med Bay. I opened the box and saw two clip on diamond earrings. I put them on and got up.

I got up and turned around. There, in the bed, was a 16 year old girl. She had waist length blonde hair and a scar on her right cheek. I stiffened and groaned. I concentrated on Alpha Trion and I heard a beep.

_"Yes?"_ I heard him ask.

"Alpha Trion." I sighed. I heard a crash.

"_Alissa?_" he asked.

"I have a situation." I growled.

"_What's wrong?_" He asked franticly. I raised an eyebrow. "_You're sleeping right? That's why you're so still?_" I closed my eyes and huffed. Couldn't he see I didn't have the earrings on?

"Alpha," I said. "I'm dead."

* * *

**Translations:**

**3: How are you?**

**4: I'm fine. Much better than yesterday.**

**Read and Review! No flames! i still need people to guess what movie the ****_quote_**** is from!**


	5. Curing the Un-curable

**Here is chapter 5! I'm sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was doing some cleaning.**

**We have a visitor with us. say hi ? !**

**?: Hello. Ashwood's Falme does not own transformers, she only owns me Alissa, Alex, and Ashwood.**

**Me: This chapter does have swearing and Shadow dimensions in it!**

* * *

Silence. I shifted nervously. Was Alpha Trion okay? "_…What?_" he finally asked.

"I am dead. I see my body, but I'm not in it." I explained. I saw something in my pocket move. "Um… why is something in my pocket moving?"

I heard him laugh nervously. "_He hasn't shown himself to you?_" Alpha Trion asked. I huffed.

"No." I snapped. I heard muttering in the background and a new voice came in.

"_Isn't it a bit early to be calling?_" Solus asked, amusement leaking into her voice.

"Solus, I'm _DEAD._" I stressed. Something slid out of my pocket and I saw that it was my phone. "Why did my phone slid out of my pocket?" I asked.

"_He has to show himself to you._" Vector said. I made a face. "_We can see that._" I stepped towards my body.

"This is so weird." I muttered. I saw my phone vibrate and transform. I jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. "MY PHONE IS A TRANSFORMER?!" it-she-he, he was a him, that I knew, went to my head.

"Ali." He said. My ghostly heart stopped. No, he was dead. "Ali!" I saw him reach for his helm.

:: NO! :: I screeched. I barely had time to realize I was using the comm. Links. :: Don't contact Ratchet! :: I saw him jump.

:: Alissa? :: He asked. I nodded. :: How are yah in tah Comm. links? :: I lifted a finger and tried to touch his helm. My finger went right through him.

:: I'm stuck in a type of Shadow Realm, a realm in between this and the pocket realm. :: I explained. He tilted his helm.

:: So yah stuck in a nether realm? :: He asked. I perked up. That's one way to put it.

:: Basically. I was talking to the dynasty primes and Primus and they sent me back into the Shadow realm! :: I said shortly. I saw him stiffen.

:: Yah talked to the Primes? :: He asked. I shrugged.

:: Doesn't everyone? :: I said. :: Alpha Trion gave me earrings to help communicate with them. It's how we're talking now. ::

:: Where are yah? :: He asked. I narrowed my eyes. I tried to touch his helm again. My finger rested on his visor, which wasn't over his optics.

:: If you want to wake Ratchet you can. :: I said. :: Just make sure he knows I'm in a coma like state. ::

He nodded. :: Ratchet… ::

:: What? :: Ratchet snapped angrily.

:: It's Alissa… she's in a coma. :: He said. I smirked. :: Stuck in the nether realm. :: He quit the comm. Link and turned towards me. :: Where are yah? ::

I wished he could see me. He looked up and jumped. :: What? :: I asked.

"Ah see yah." He said. I tilted my head. The Med Bay doors opened and he was back in my pocket. Ratchet, Jolt, and Optimus came in.

"_I got a comm. Link saying that Miss Ross had gone into a coma and was stuck in a 'nether realm'._" Ratchet said. I grinned and decide to have some fun.

:: And he forgot to mention I can talk through the comm. Links. :: I said. They all jumped. :: Curtsey of Alpha Trion himself. :: Optimus looked impressed.

"Who sent the comm. Link?" he asked.

:: Don't know. All I know is that he's dead too. :: I lied.

"When did you see the primes?" Jolt asked. I frowned.

:: They called for me, causing me to pass out. :: I sighed. "I said 'It's an honor to be here' and Primus laughed saying 'How is it an honor when you were called by your great and grand creator?' :: Ratchet and Optimus stiffened.

"_I have a way to get you back._" Alpha Trion said, making me jump.

"Don't do that." I hissed. "You scared the living slag out of me." I heard the others laugh.

"_Don't cuss sweetspark._" He scolded. I bowed my head. "_If you do an unthinkable act of bravery, you will be able to go back to your body._" My mouth dropped open.

"That could take forever!" I cried. I swore, I heard some muffled footsteps on the roof.

"_It won't be as far away as you think. In fact, it's right on top of you._" Zeta said. My eyes widened and I cut off our link.

:: Decepticons! :: I yelled. :: Decepticons are on the roof! :: The three Autobots looked at my body.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked. I pulled at my ghostly hair.

:: I just spoke to the primes! The cons are above us, but mostly my body! :: I snapped. They frowned.

:: I shall go check. :: Optimus said. I froze. He couldn't, I had to.

:: Don't. :: I said. I walked past him. ::I'll do it. They can't see me. :: All of the bots shook their heads.

:: I'll go. :: Jolt said. I let him pass and went back beside my body. I brushed my right hand, which had the bracelet on it, over the pocket my phone was in.

:: If I go back into my body, I'll show you who sent the comm. Link. :: I promised. They nodded and the ceiling was ripped open. There was Starscream, Skywarp, and an unnamed Decepticon. Skywarp had Jolt in his hands.

"_Give us the Exis and we'll let the medic live._" Starscream said. I slumped forward. An act of unthinkably bravery. Giving myself to the 'cons.

:: I'll do it. :: I said. The bots looked at my body helplessly.

"You do not want her." Ratchet said. "She has the Cybernetic plague." I saw the three cons glare at nothing.

"_Reapress._" The unnamed one hissed. Starscream, however, looked thoughtful.

"_We have the cure. We can cure her._" He said. "_After all, those troops of yours always complain about the Exis, why not lose one?_" While they were talking, I was focusing on getting into the Decepticon's comm. Link.

:: I'll go with you. Just leave the Autobots be. :: I said. The 'cons reeled back and the unnamed one dropped Jolt. :: I am trapped in the Shadow Realm and can see what you do, but I cannot do anything. :: Starscream grinned evilly.

"_It seems the Exis is willing to hand herself over._" He said. Optimus stiffened.

"Alissa, what are you doing?" He asked.

:: What I must do. :: I answered on both channels. Jolt was slowly making his way over to the other bots. I saw Skywarp grab my body and I felt a pulling towards it. :: Please, Let this work. :: I said, only on the Autobot channel.

-Living Realm-

My eyes snapped open to see I was in my body again. Skywarp was just about to grab my body. I closed my eyes and remained limp as he picked me up. I felt a prick and _smelled_ flowing energon.

"STOP!" a new voice yelled. She sounded like a general. "That is not the Exis you want." There was a pause. "I am." I opened my eyes to see a girl with black hair and stunning blue eyes. I saw makeup on her left cheek and I knew who she was.

I guess I broke the 'No time travel' rule. There was a snarl and I was suddenly tossed into the air. I heard a plasma shot and I was caught by a giant warm metal hand.

"Is she okay?" the time traveler asked. I just relaxed.

"Miss Ross is fine." Optimus said. I realized that I was on his hand. I wanted to move, but part of me just wanted to stay where I was and just fall asleep. I heard the traveler chuckle.

"She's comfortable." She said. My cheeks burned, but I made no move to move. There were more footsteps and the other bots ran in.

"Shut up." I muttered, knowing she would get that part. "DO you know the cure?"

"_Please_." She scoffed. "I _made_ it." All of our heads snapped to her.

"Ashwood?" Jolt whispered. I frowned.

"No, it's Alissa." She said. "I came to stop myself from making a huge mistake… and to give you guys the cure." I blinked.

-Two weeks later; Main Hanger-

I was finally able to leave the Med Bay when Ali had to go back. Much to my surprise, I saw Optimus hug her in his Holoform. Let me say this, He was cute. His Holoform had sandy blond hair with red and blue highlights. He had electric blue eyes, almost like us Exis, but a shade deeper.

Ali was laughing. I slowly hid around the corner. "Don't worry. I'll come around in about two or three years." I heard her say. "Your only problem is keeping me away from Wheeljack's lab. I don't know how many explosions I was caught in."

I heard her laugh. "I don't like the sound of that." Optimus said worriedly. I smiled. He cares about all of us. "I'll do my best."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**FA: No flames, dispite what her user name says, she is not a flamer!**


	6. The Twilight Concert and Ball

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**FA: Ashwood's Flame does not own Transformers...**

**Ali: She only owns Me, Ashwood, Alex, and other OCs who will pop up soon.**

* * *

I was walking away when Lennox walked beside me. "Are you going to the Concert next week?" he asked. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He frowned. "What concert?"

"The Twilight Concert and Ball." Lennox explained. "It's when the Exis celebrate being reborn and we sing songs." Now it was my turn to frown.

"'We'?" I asked.

"The Autobots, the Exis, us soldiers." Lennox said. "We normally chose songs that are published by someone." I nodded.

"I get it." I said. "I think I might." I went to my room and dug through my clothes. There, in a plastic bag, I saw the dress.

It was a ruby red dress. There was a slit on the left side and the longer part was on the right. I quickly found the matching heels. They were of a felt like fabric. I smiled and tried them on. They were the perfect size.

I got on my computer and looked up songs that fit my situation. Only one came to mind and I wasn't even sure it was even out yet.

-One week later; Concert Area-

I walked to the concert area. I had to admit, Diego Garcia had a nice arena. It was on the beach, with the stage being about four feet in the air. I went over to the steps and saw the signup sheet. I wrote my name and the song I was singing.

"You came." Lennox said, scaring me. I saw he had a gray shirt and faded jeans on. "No I'm not singing."

"Oh." I muttered. I stood beside him as a soldier began singing. I shifted and saw a man holding a one year old. "Who's that?" I asked Lennox. I saw him smile.

"That's Ironhide's Holoform. The little girl is my daughter Annabelle." He said. I nodded and walked away.

My ears picked up the DJ saying "And after this five minute break is our newest Exis, a Miss Alissa Ross." I heard the other Exis murmur about getting another Exis.

"I didn't know we got one."

"Wonder who she was."

"Does anyone see her?"

"There! The blonde in the red dress!"

"Oh, she's so pretty!"

"Oh my god, it's Ali!"

I snapped around and saw Alex right in front of me. His normally messy blonde hair was combed and he was in a silver shirt and jeans. "Alex?" I gasped. We hugged and Alex twirled me.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "You aren't an Exis… Are you?" I bit my lip. The unfamiliar tasted of pink lipstick was on my tongue.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I sighed. "What _is_ an Exis?" I asked.

"An Exis is a reborn Autobot, neutral, or ex-Decepticon. We chose to be reborn for another chance to live the lives we never got. Some wanted family. Others wanted peace. We all chose Earth and, what do you know, the Autobots come and save us from Decepticons." Alex explained.

"That explains a lot." I sighed. I was handed a cordless head set and rushed to the stage. I saw Lennox and Alex go backstage. I took a deep breath as the music started to play.

I grinned and ran off the stage and into the crowd.

~don't get me wrong,

I love who I am.

I don't want to be ungrateful,

It probably sounds strange.

I really love the role I play,

The songs I sing,

But with all the fame.

The things that seem so simple,

Suddenly so far out of reach.

I wish that they could see that underneath,~

The crowd started to whisper. I could tell they didn't know the song. I went into a bigger group and sang the chorus.

~I'm just an Ordinary Girl!

Sometime's I'm lazy, I get bored.

I get scared, I feel ignored.

I feel happy, I get silly.

I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams

And I still want to believe,

Anything could happen in this world

For an ordinary girl.

Like you, like me.

For an ordinary girl.

Like you, like me.~

I twirled out of the crowd and they put the spot light on me. I waved to the Autobots, who were staring at me in shock. I raised my head.

~How are you?

Hello, goodbye

One day here, one day there and

Again it's time to go.

Miss popular, always on the roll.

Put my best foot forward,

Gotta get on with the show.~

I twirled and posed. The Exis, meanwhile, was nodding to the song. They understood what I meant.

~Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine.

Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives.~

I motioned for the little kids, one was four, two were five, and three were six, to join me.

~They paint me larger than life.

Yeah!

I'm just an Ordinary Girl!

Sometime's I'm lazy, I get bored.

I get scared, I feel ignored.

I feel happy, I get silly.

I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams

And I still want to believe,

Anything could happen in this world

For an ordinary girl.~

By this time the crowd had learned the chorus lyrics and was singing to with me. With a seconds pause I put the four year old on my shoulders.

~ So give it everything,

Or nothing at all.

Get back on your feet

When you stumble and fall.

A little luck can go a long way.

So don't you worry about

What people say.

Who knows where the wind may blow

For an ordinary girl.

I'm just an Ordinary Girl!

Sometime's I'm lazy, I get bored.

I get scared, I feel ignored.

I feel happy, I get silly.

I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams

And I still want to believe,

Anything could happen in this world

For an ordinary girl.~

The children's parents got them and I twirled around the stage.

~Like you, like me.

For an ordinary girl.

Like you, like me.

For an ordinary girl.

For an ordinary girl.

Like you, like me.~

I finished the song and they all cheered. I bowed and ran to Alex and Lennox, who both had their mouths open.

"If you keep that open, a Fly is going to fly in." I said, my voice a little hoarse.

"That was amazing Ali!" Lennox said. Alex smiled.

"Now I know why you didn't try out for the talent show." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't want all of the admirers." I shivered then groaned.

"Could I get a body guard?" I asked. They laughed and we joined the crowd. I saw a girl with pink and white hair go to the stage with a man with blue and white highlights in his sandy blond hair.

The man shot a look at Optimus and the leader had the decency to look sheepish. Were they brothers? But that would make Optimus Orion, so that couldn't be Megatronus. I made my way through the crowd to the Autobots, who were being avoided by the soldiers and some Exis, who had brown or hazel eyes.

"Hi." I said, squeezing beside Optimus. "Who's that man? He looks a lot like you." I said, nodding to the man on stage. I swore I saw him smile.

"That is my older 'brother', Ultra Magnus." He said. I looked at the woman. "And she is his mate, Elita-One."

I felt some one look at me and I turned to see one of the Exis with hazel eyes. Making sure no one saw me, I walked to him. "You're Alissa Ross right?" she asked. I nodded.

She was about 14-15 ish. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing a black, one shoulder dress. Her hazel eyes were sparkling. "Yea. Not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Miko. Miko Nakadai." She said. I nodded. "You have a really nice voice."

"Thank you Miko." I said. I was surprised when two other kids joined her. One was a 16 year old and the other was 12 year old.

"Oh, this is Jack and Raf." She said. My eyes narrowed. Raf had brown eyes while Jack had deep blue eyes. Something was off about this group.

"You're from the future." I said. They jumped and shook their heads fastly. "I've been to Jasper, Nevada. They were having Michel Darby's funeral and I saw his son and wife." I looked at Jack. "You are Jack Darby." He bowed his head.

"We need to ask you something." He said. I tilted my head.

"Will you help us rescue Bumblebee and Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

* * *

**Song: Ordinary Girl by Miley Cirus/ Hannah Montanna**

**Ali: Rate and Rewiew! No Flames!**

**Jazz: She still needs movie titles for her ****_no one ever listens to the kid_**** comment!**

**Me: Suggestions are:**

**Ice spiders**

**Eight legged freaks**

**Bigfoot**

**Yeti or**

**2012 ice age**


	7. Planning the Mission

The other two face palmed at her bluntness. "What she means is we need help and the two have been missing for over a month." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll help." I said. "I just need to change." Miko, Raf, and Jack smiled.

"You can change when we get there." Raf said. I nodded, grabbing the tail of my dress and holding it. Jack led us through the crowds and towards the changing rooms.

"We're ready Ratchet." Jack said to his watch. I watched in amazement as a deep green portal opened, like the one that Ali went into. They went in and I hesitantly followed them.

-Three years in the future (2009); Autobot Base; Jasper, Nevada-

I saw a flash of white and red and I exited the portal. "All went well then?" The gruff voice I knew as Ratchet's said. I turned to see the medic in front of a computer.

"Just so you know, it was me who pranked you with the gold paint and red glitter." I said innocently. "Next time, don't keep me away from the gang." He just stared at me and sputtered.

"Th-that was you?!" he said. I nodded, my 'innocent' face in place. I heard footsteps and turned to see Optimus with Ali on his shoulder. I grinned at the two while they just stared at me.

"I can't believe that I wore that." Ali said, looking a bit green. My grin went into a scowl.

"And here I was hoping for a 'What's the plan?'." I huffed. Ali tossed me a pink shirt and some boot cut jeans, but no sneakers. She snickered at my face.

"Believe me, heels make great weapons." She said. I huffed and listened to her directions. I went to the 'office' I was told to go to and quickly saw why.

In the room were photos. I saw one of me and the gang that we took after I got out. A few others of me and the bots. I saw a type of data pad lying on the desk. I pressed play and saw a video of Ali.

"_hey. Listen, I know I can't change much, but there is no way I'm letting this happen._" Ali said. I frowned and got a pencil and a piece of paper. "_In six months, Will Lennox's wife, Sarah, and Annabelle will be run off a road and get stuck in a frozen river. Sarah's seatbelt will be stuck and I was only able to save Annabelle, but she went into a coma. She is still in that coma today._

_ "Your job is to make sure the car that ran them off the road is gone. His name is Backbone and yes, he is a Decepticon that was sent to kill the Lennox family._" Ali said. I was in tears when she sighed. "_I was in class with Will when I got the vision. By the time I got there, I could only get to Annabelle. Will and Sarah are getting divorced in a month and they share the custody of little Annie. Please, try to keep Sarah alive in your time. Will was so heart broken when we went to the funeral._"

I frowned. "Why was Lennox with me?" I asked softly. I shook my head and changed. I walked back to the main room and saw Arcee, Cliffjumper, Optimus, Ratchet, and a silver and blue mech. Ali was standing beside Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Alissa." Bulkhead said. My eyes narrowed.

"My name is Ali." I hissed. He shifted. "Do not call me by Alissa." All of the bots shifted. The humans, minus Ali, were staring at me in shock.

"When do you become like you are now?" Miko asked loudly. Ali sighed.

"When her next week is over." Ali whispered. I blinked.

"Can we start talking plans now?" I asked, shaking my head. The bots looked at Optimus, who seemed just as depressed as Ali.

We talked of plans for over the next two days. Finally, it was time to raid the ship. I was redoing my dance routine, but I added some defensive moves for the pretenders. I didn't even hear the bots approach me.

"I haven't seen you dance like that in a while." Arcee murmured to Ali, who had transformed in to a silver 35 foot femme. Ali shook her head.

"I couldn't dance like that after what I saw." She muttered back. "It was more of the survival moves than dancing." I stopped dancing and looked at the silver femme.

"Who are you?" I asked. I saw the femme smirk.

"Ashwood." She said. My eyebrows rose. But I was Ashwood reborn. Did that mean that that femme was Ali? I shook my head as the others came in. "We going or what?" She asked Optimus.

He turned to us humans. "Stay here." He ordered. I noticed that he was speaking more to Miko than anyone. Then his optics went to me. I did the universal 'What do you mean by me?' sign.

"I'll watch them." Jack said. The bots nodded and ran through the portal. A second later, I saw Miko following them.

"Um… was she supposed to do that?" I asked, pointing to Miko's foot. Jack and Raf groaned. "I take that as a no." we followed Miko and I saw a dark corridor. Quick as lightning, I went to a vent and kicked it open. "Through here. Bumblebee and Bulkhead will most likely be in the brig."

"How do you know where the brig is?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been on this ship as a prisoner two times Jack." I said. I went into the vent and led the way. "Be quiet." I hissed. Raf nodded while Jack looked down a vent. I looked around the corner and motioned for the other two to follow me.

"How are we going to get them out? Won't there be guards?" Raf asked. I nodded.

"I'll get the guards. As for how are we going to get them out, I will most likely use my powers." I said. I found the vent and looked down.

In the Brig were all of the Autobots. I let my eye twitch as Ashwood fiddled with her cuffs. "Any plans?" the silver and blue bot said. I saw Arcee smirk.

"Always the charmer Smoke." She said. I frowned. Smoke? Oh, Smokescreen. I popped the vent open a little and slid out.

"Stay there." I hissed to the teen and pre-teen. They nodded. I looked at the floor and estimated the jump. I let go.

When I landed, I stood up and grinned innocently at the bots. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stiffened. I heard Miko whoop from her position. "What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"Need any help?" I asked. I went to Miko's chains and easily broke them. I went to Optimus' next. They were a bit tougher, but I managed to break them. I looked at the door and heard footsteps. I grabbed Miko's arm. "Hold on." I said. She grabbed my arm and hand and I ran up the wall.

I grunted as we landed in the vents. "That was so cool." Miko whispered. I panted and glared at her. I put my finger on my lips and motioned to the scene below us. Megatron and a spider-like femme were smirking at the Autobots.

"If it isn't the Exis." The femme said, putting a spider leg on Ashwood's face. Ashwood scowled and glared at Megatron. "I'll enjoy this questioning."

"Arachnid," Megatron growled. "Leave us." Arachnid bowed her head and left. He went towards Optimus and I realized that he had made it look like he still had the chains on. "My brother," I heard the sorrow and pain lace his voice. I realized he was hurting more than he was letting on. "Is not to be tortured either." Jack, Miko, and Raf looked confused while I winced.

"What are we fighting for?" a quiet voice asked. The four of us stiffened as Ashwood raised her head. "This war has gone on for too long. Billions are dead and we are still committing genocide." I could tell she had everyone's attention. "The Allspark is gone; I am no longer able to save Cybertron. Why are we fighting?"

"Because Megatron is too stubborn to admit he was wrong." I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jack. He smiled slightly.

"You said the same thing when Unicron woke up." He said, causing my eyes to widen. A memory flashed in my head.

-Memory 2; Hall of Records, Iaconn-

_I stood on the tips of my pedes as I tried to reach for a data pad. "What are you doing sweetspark?" Danniluk asked. I looked at her with wide optics._

_"I wanna read about Primus and Unicron's battle." I said. Danni laughed and gave me the data pad. "Thank you Danni!" I chirped. I ran to Grand-creator, who looked at the data pad and laughed._

_"I remember this." He said. "Primus had just taught us how to fight when Unicron came." He told me the tale and I heard Danni come._

_"Opi, will you watch Ashwood while I go to the market?" Danni asked. Alpha Trion nodded and picked me up. I watched him as he coded the Iaconn data base. An explosion was heard and I looked at him._

_"What was that Alpha?" I asked. He looked at me with a pained expression. Alpha Trion set me down and knelt in front of me._

_"Stay here Ashwood." He said. I whimpered and nodded. He ran off and Orion came to me. His optics was full of pain._

_"They just bombed the market." He whispered. "Ultra Magnus and Megatronus were with Danni and Opi." I looked at him. _

_"My Danni just went to the market." I whimpered. I tried to search for Danni through the bond, but I felt nothing. No sadness, no pain, no love. I began to cry. Orion hugged me and I sobbed into his shoulder joint until Alpha Trion came back._

_"Ashwood, Orion," He sighed. "Marikina and Verocima have gone." He said gently. Orion looked up. _

_"What about Megatronus? And Ultra Magnus?" he asked. "Where's Opi?" Alpha smiled a little._

_"Megatronus is in a med bay, getting the dents out of his armor. Ultra Magnus is with him and Sentinal is helping clean up." Alpha Trion explained. I frowned and looked at Alpha Trion._

_"What about Jetfire and Jetstorm?" I asked. "And First Aid? Where will we go?" Orion got up and got two small cubes of energon._

_"You will stay with me." Alpha Trion said seriously. I nodded and took one of the energon cubes._

-End of memory 2; Ventilation shaft of Nemesis-

I snapped out of it when I heard Megatron's voice respond Ashwood's question. "Because I was jealous." I tilted my head towards the vents.

"Why?" Optimus asked quietly.

"I love Ashwood."

Silence. That's all I heard. Everyone, and bot, besides Ashwood and Optimus had shocked faces.I sighed and opened the vent all the way. I landed in front of Megatron and stumbled. Ashwood winced as a pop sounded through the room.

"Frag!" I muttered. I threw my heel to the side and looked at my swollen ankle. I looked at Megatron, who was staring at me in shock. "Um… hi?" I offered. I looked at the bots and grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I said I slipped, would you?" I asked cheekily. Ashwood shook her head 'no' along with Optimus.

"How long were you up there?" Megatron asked. I looked at him and then looked away.

"I've been up there the entire time." I admitted. He frowned and looked at Ashwood and then me. "I'm from the past as well."

"Go back into the vents Alissa." Optimus ordered. My eye twitched but I scaled the wall, my right ankle protesting while I was doing it. I sat in the vents with my legs dangling. "Alissa." He warned.

"What? He already knows I'm here." I shrugged. The three 'leaders' looked at each other. I got bored and got out my phone. All of the bots gasped and Ashwood whimpered.

"Jazz." She said softly. He transformed and looked at the scene below me. Megatron looked at him and Jazz blinked.

"This is new." He said flatly. I let out a weak chuckle. "Wha' happened Ali?" he asked me.

"Oh you know we just went two years into the future." I shrugged, hoping my tone was an offhanded one. Jazz's optics bugged out.

Below me, I could hear Bumblebee laughing. "Wha-what?!" he sputtered. I couldn't help but giggle. Miko, Jack, and Raf sat beside me, but they remained hidden.

"Your phone's a transformer?" Jack asked quietly. I laid back and nodded.

"What's he like?" Miko asked. I tapped Jazz's shoulder and pointed to Miko. I sat up and watched as the bots got the chains off. "What's going on?" She asked quietly, peering over the edge.

"They… they agreed on a treaty." I said in surprise. Jack stiffened and followed Miko's idea and leaned over the edge. "They finally agreed to stop the war." I said, dazed.

* * *

**Me: WHO DRUGGED ME?!**

**Miko: i dunno.**

**Jack: Are you okay?**

**Me: No, but thank you Flamingfoxviper for commenting on every chapter. I need reviews People!**

**Raf: No flames!**


	8. Returing Home Chapter 1

**I'm Back!**

**Ali: What pain have you brought me this time?**

**Megatron: Who cares?**

**Optimus and The Gang: *Glares at ex-con leader***

**Me: I do not own Transformers. *Stops Gang from killing Megatron***

* * *

When we got back to the Autobot base, it was time for me to go. Miko was the most disappointed. She hugged me more than I would allow with someone else. I had apparently broken my ankle, but it healed so fast, Ratchet only had to put an air brace on it. Just before I left, I was able to do a video 'Chat' with Megatron, who took his old name back.

"You were in the market place that day." I said. "Do you know who set that bomb off?" Megatronus bowed his helm.

"_A Timejumper did. His name was, possibly still is, Backbone. I was unaware who he was and let him into my army." _Megatronus paused._ "When I was aware of his true identity, I banished him, telling the troops that if they were to see him, to kill him on sight._" I frowned.

"You never found him did you?" I asked softly. Megatronus bowed his helm again. "If I do the request I was given, You'll find him." He nodded and hung the chat up. I saw Ratchet activate the time bridge and I shifted my red dress.

I walked through the portal and went back to the past.

-Wednesday, May 2nd, 2007; Twilight Concert and Ball-

I walked towards Optimus with a small grin on my face. I waited as Ultra Magnus and Elita-One talked to him. They went towards the exit and I shuddered when a bad mental image came to my head. I had a tiny feeling that this image _wasn't_ from me.

"Optimus." I said. He looked up and his Holoforms eyes looked around the crowd. "I'll have you know that this war _will_ end soon." I promised. He nodded and I turned to leave.

"Alissa-." He started to say.

The DJ interrupted us. "All those under 21, would you please leave the party area. I repeat, all those under 21, would you please leave the party area." He said, shooting me a look. He winked at me and I rolled my electric blue eyes.

"Be safe." He said. I looked at the blond Holoform and nodded once.

"It'll turn out okay." I said. "You'll see." I turned around and walked to my room/apartment. I kicked my heels off and flopped down on the bed. Jazz transformed and sat beside my head. "What am I going to do Jazzy?" I asked the nine inch tall bot beside my head.

"Hope for tah best and go to sleep." He shrugged. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Not what I meant, but I'll take it." I laughed quietly. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

-Six days later; Main hanger-

I walked into the hanger to see soldiers gathering around a board. "There's Decepticons near our base!" Lennox yelled. "We got to get the Exis ready!" He relayed the orders and I made my way to stand beside him.

"Get ready for what?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and looked away. "Will, what am I getting ready for?" I demanded. He sighed.

"When the Decepticons come, the Exis," he trailed off. "They either get captured or killed." I frowned.

"So, why are you warning me about this?" I asked, afraid of the answer I would get.

"Alissa, you have a pure soul, a graced soul. The Decepticons will do anything to get that. If you are captured," Lennox stopped and shuddered a little. "They will torture you until you are insane. I am warning you, you will see things that will scare you for life." At this I gave a little chuckle.

"Can't be worse than the STD pictures we were forced to see in 8th grade." I said, putting a hand on my hip. "I'm just going to say this: Bring it Glitches." Lennox didn't laugh or smile. He just had sorrow and pain in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sarah just asked for a divorce." He said, his voice hollow. "Annabelle's going to be in a custody battle soon." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." I said. He looked up. I stiffened as a memory came to me.

-Memory 3; Marketplace, Iaconn-

_I went to the Elite Guard's signup sheet. I signed my name and went back home. As I passed the market, I flinched. Even though Danni died when I was six, I still flinch when I see the place, twelve years later._

_ I saw a silver mech with two red and blue mechs. I blinked and slowly approached them. "Excuse me, but are you two Megatronus and Orion Pax?" I asked softly. All three of them whirled around._

_ "Yes." Orion said. "Who are you?" He asked. I sighed._

_ "You work along with me in the Hall of Records." I said in a hopeful tone. Orion frowned and the other red and blue bot stepped forward._

_ "I'm Ultra Magnus." He said. I shook his servo. "Who are you?" He asked. I opened my mouth just as a tiny voice called over the crowd._

_ "Ashwood! Ashwood!" I turned to see my youngest sibling, First Aid, running towards me. "Grand-Creator wants you!" she said. I knelt in front of her._

_ "Thank you First Aid." I said. She looked at a vendor stand with pain in her optics. I picked her up and turned to the four mechs. "I guess I have to go." I sighed. _

_ "Bye Ashwood." They said. I waved and went to our housing unit._

_ "Ashwood, who were they?" First Aid asked. I slightly smiled. My sister was so cute some times. _

_ "A co-worker and his family." I said, opening the door. I set her down and she looked at me._

_ "I miss her." She whimpered. I nodded and rubbed her helm. First Aid was just born before Danni was killed._

_ "It'll be okay." I told her. "As long as we remember her, she will always be in out sparks."_

-End of memory 3-

I felt an explosion rock the base and we ran out. I almost wished I hadn't. Bodies were everywhere and fires dance on the rooftops. I could hear screaming from the other Exis telling me that the biggest threat was…

I looked behind me and screamed when I was scooped up. Lennox looked up sharply. "You five, come with me!" he ordered. The six ran towards the Decepticon who was holding me.

"_Fall back!_"It called. "_We have their weapon!_" I kicked and screamed as it ran away. The con threw me into the air and Thundercracker caught me. We were hovering 200 feet over Diego Garcia's lake when I saw a wire within reach.

I leaned in and bit it as hard as I could. Thundercracker screeched in pain and made a foolish mistake. He let me go. As I plummeted towards the lake, I closed my eyes. A memory came before I could stop it.

-Memory 4-

_ I was in one of Praxus' libraries when a silver claw like hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Megatronus. "Hi." I said. "Long time no see huh?"_

_ "Two months isn't a long time." He countered. He sat next to me and we caught up. He was just offered a position in the pits of Kaon while Orion was Alpha Trion's full apprentice. "Is it true about you getting into the medical center here?" Megatronus asked. I nodded._

_ "I know a lot about the nervous system. If you want somebot to let go of you, you pinch in between the digits. There's a big nerve system that will over load if you do so." I explained. I showed him where I was talking about and he seemed to understand it. I looked at my internal clock and cussed. "I have to go." I said, getting my things together._

_ "Goodbye Ashwood." He sighed._

-End of memory 4-

I felt my body slam into the water and I felt myself sinking down. I opened my eyes a little to see three figures above me. I shivered, but didn't surface. Instead, I let the current pull me towards a fallen tree that had been knocked over by Tuesday's storm. Half of the tree was hollow and I surfaced under the hollowed half.

"Please hurry." I begged under my breath. I could hear the trine talking.

"_The fleshy is most likely dead._" One said. I shuddered at the thought. I counted to five and they disappeared.

I began to feel a painful throbbing coming from my left knee. I looked to see it indented inwards. I heard vehicles coming and familiar voices. "Search the Woods and Water!" Lennox called. I felt something grab my ankle and I screamed as it dragged me under.

-Will's POV-

I heard a scream and we all went to the water's edge. "Do you see Chica?" Figg asked. I saw air bubbles come from the middle of the lake.

"There!" I pointed. Optimus made a choked sound and the bubbles stopped. Without thinking, I stripped my jacket and ammo along with my gun and dove into the water.

As soon as I was within visibility, I saw why she had screamed. The pretender known as Reapress had dragged her to the bottom. With an extra burst of speed, I pried Reapress off of Ali. Reapress glared at me and with a quick swipe of her knife, she left.

I grabbed Ali and swam to the surface. As soon as we got to shallow water, Ironhide picked us up and snarled. "Who did that?" he was pointing to my abdomen. I looked to see a knife slash across my stomach. It wasn't deep and quit bleeding, but it was still noticeable.

I ignored Ironhide's protests and slid off of his servo, setting Alissa on the ground. I felt for her pulse and sighed in relief when I found it. A few seconds later, she jerked to her side and vomited mouthfuls of water. "Thank god." I whispered. My relief was replaced by horror as I saw her fingers go silver.

The silver tint crawled up her arms and as soon as it hit her shoulders, she screamed in pain. "She's transforming!" Ratchet yelled. He scooped Alissa up and Optimus knelt beside me.

"I am not the best," He admitted. "But I can 'dress' your wound." I nodded.

"That'll be fine Optimus." I said. He activated his Holoform and carefully tended to the wound. "Where did you learn how to dress wounds?" I asked. He suddenly got a pained expression.

"My mate, Ashwood Osé, studied Earth's biological creatures. She made sure none were harmed when she did the tests." He said. I could tell something was wrong. "When one got wounded, she helped. I ended up making her stop the tests a week before Cybertron died." I frowned.

"When will she be here?" I asked. "I wish to see Ashwood." Optimus flinched and my eyes widened.

"Ashwood died two days before Cybertron did. Her life was always tied to the planets." Optimus said, pain leaking into is voice. "She chose to be reborn the day Cybertron died." I put a hand on his Holoform's shoulder.

"She sounds like a nice femme." I said. Optimus frowned.

"I understand you and Sarah are 'divorcing'." He said. "I do not understand why a bonded couple would separate." I sighed and sat beside Optimus.

"Sarah and I have agreed that it just can't work out anymore. Us humans don't 'bond' we marry. Marriage is a type of bond that can be separated with no pain what so ever." I explained. "I spend so much time here instead of with her and Annabelle." I whispered. I ran my hands through my hair. Ali said it would work out, but how was this ever going to be okay?

* * *

**Review people!**

**Alex: Thank you Flamingfoxviper and SolarFlare Prime for Reviewing!**

***Ali runs by with Future Ratchet chasing her***

**Ali: No Flames!**

**Me: This is Ashwood's Flame signing out! *Chases Ratchet* LEAVE MY OC ALONE HATCHET! *Runs back into view being chased by Ratchet* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HEEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEE!**


	9. Not an update! '(

**This is not an update!**

**I just want you to know that my computer has been messing up so i have to retype the chapters i had for all of my stories! i will be posting this on every one, so if you don't believe me, check my most popular story, Ashwood's Rebirth Part One.**

**Please don't be mad at me! Be mad at my computer!**


	10. New Bonds and Old Sparkbreaks

**Me: *over voice recording* Hi! i'm back! my flash drive wiped my current stories so i had to retype them all.**

**Ashwood: *In the background* I can't stop!**

***Crash sounds in the distance***

**Me: Slaggit! I don't own Transformers! *footsteps heard running away; heard in the distance* Holy slag Ashwood, how did you do that?!**

* * *

-Alissa's POV-

I onlined to see everything normal sized. :What happened?: I asked. I thought I asked it aloud, but I asked it over a bond. :Why is everything normal sized?:

I felt someone else's surprise on the other side of the bond. :Ashwood?: they asked. My spark stopped. It couldn't be…

:Optimus?: I gasped. : The last thing I remember is being dragged under. : I felt a faint stabbing pain in my chest, but it faded so quickly, I didn't really feel it.

: Reapress dragged you under and Major Lennox risked his own life to save you. : Optimus sighed. I whimpered.

: Was he hurt? : I asked softly. There was a sense of dread on the other side. He knew I would blame myself, but it was true. If I had stayed quiet, if I hadn't bit Thundercracker, if I had saw Reapress below me. The last one struck me before I could close the bond.

If I wasn't reborn, Lennox would be okay. On the other side, I felt Optimus stiffen.

: Major Lennox is okay. He is currently on his way to the new directors meeting. : Optimus said. I closed the bond partially and slowly sat up. Can I still walk? I grimace. I would most likely have to learn how to walk again.

"Don't worry sweetspark, I'll teach you again." Ratchet said with a sad smile, scaring me.

"Don't do that!" I scolded, placing a hand over my spark chamber. He laughed and scanned me. I did my best to stay still, but my inactive systems kept trying to come one.

"Stay still!" Ratchet said when my racing protocols came one.

"I can't help it!" I wailed as I raced across the med bay. The doors opened and I felt someone stopped me. I looked up and saw Optimus, who had an optic ridge raised.

"Control your protocols!" Ratchet snapped, scanning me. I smiled sheepishly at him, but stiffened when my battle proticals activated.

"Uh oh." I whimpered. They stiffened. "Battle protocols." As soon as I said that, I leapt out of Optimus' arms and brought him to the floor. "I'm sorry!" I wailed. My framed turned to Ratchet, but I made my body teleport into the rafters so I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

: I didn't mean to! : I told Optimus. I felt his amusement and slight pain over the bond, whatever bond it was.

: I know you didn't mean it Sweetspark. : He said. : I wasn't expecting that though. : I blushed a little and sighed when my battle protocols went offline. I waited for the next one to come, but after five minutes, I knew they were done cycling for now.

I slid from the rafters onto the floor. "Sorry." I said. "I don't really remember the last time I transformed." The two smirked and I took a step.

I started to fall, but Ratchet caught me. "You don't know how to walk, but you can run?" He asked. I huffed.

"Protocols remember?" I retorted. He helped me back to me berth and tested my reflexes.

-One Day later; Main hanger-

After a day full of tests, I was released and, after an embarrassingly funny picture of me falling flat on my face, re-taught how to walk. I spotted the gang and gently walked over to them.

"It's the new bot." Figg said. I smirked and knelt beside them.

"I'm Emilia Martinez." Martinez said. The others introduced themselves. "Who are you?"

"Depends, Do you recognize me now?" I asked. They gasped and my optics twitched to Lennox. Donnelly started to laugh.

"When did this happen?" he snickered. I stood up and shrugged.

"I dunno. I just woke up like this." I joked. "I think it hurt." They couldn't hold their laughter back. I looked at Lennox and noticed he was holding his stomach. "I was told you encountered Reapress."

Lennox stopped laughing and looked nervous. "I did." My optics narrowed. "She didn't harm me."

"You're nervous. She did hurt you." I countered. He flinched and the gang surrounded him. "I noticed you were favoring your stomach. Tell me, did she slash you with her knife?"

Lennox nodded and I huffed. "Don't tell Ratchet!" He said suddenly. "I don't want Sarah to know." I grimaced.

"Because you're getting a divorce and you don't want to worry her." I said. He looked up sharply. "Optimus is my sparkmate. We don't really keep secrets from each other."

I heard pede steps and turned to see Bumblebee with Sam and Mikeala. Bumblebee froze when he saw me. "Ash-wood?" He asked. I nodded and he set the two humans on the ground.

"Bumblebee, who is this?" Sam asked. I slowly went to the two and was tackled by Bee. I laughed and sat up. "Who are you?"

"Ashwood." I said, almost saying 'Ali'. Sam frowned but Mikeala smiled. "But you know me as Ali."

Bumblebee was still hugging me when Optimus came in. I shot a look of desperation to him and he sent a wave of amusement back at me. "Bumblebee." He said. Bee looked up, not letting go of me. "Let your Danniluk up."

"Danniluk?" Mikeala asked. Bee got up and Optimus helped me up. "What's that?"

"The closest translation is 'Mother'." Optimus said. I saw their shocked expressions.

"Don't be so shocked. They realized who I was when I sang at the Twilight Concert." I laughed. Sam looked confused. I realized what he was going to ask before he asked it. "Why don't you two go to Teletraan 1?" I asked. They looked confused but walked away.

"Who's Bumblebee's father?" Sam asked. I couldn't help but snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Bumblebee's Opiluk is Optimus." I laughed. Sam looked shocked. Mikeala's eyes narrowed.

"How are your babies made?" she asked. I stopped laughing as I blushed horribly. Sam looked at my face plates and laughed.

"Umm… err… oh look over there!" I said, pointing behind them. They fell for it and I ran. I went to the roof and collapsed, laughing my aft off.

: What's so funny? : Optimus asked. I gasped for more air in my tanks.

: They asked how sparklings are made! : I gasped out. I felt amusement from Jazz, who was in the Med bay still, and Bumblebee, who was with Optimus.

When I finished my laughing fit, I went to Teletraan 1 and was greeted by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking to Optimus and Bumblebee. "Slag." I whispered.

* * *

**Ratchet: Slag knows why she decided to help Ashwood herself.**

**Optimus: Ashwood's flame would like you to read and review since she is stuck in Medbay with A broken arm and sprained ankle.**

**Bumblebee: No-Flames!**


	11. Terror Twins

**I'm Back!**

**Ironhide: Bout slagging time.**

**Ashwood: Don't cuss, you old bucket of bolts.**

**Me: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

"Slag." I whispered as the twins turned towards me. Not good. I tried to back away, but Sunstreaker saw me and tensioned.

"Ashwood?" He asked. Sideswipe frowned. I sighed and stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't help but notice that they went up to my shoulders.

"Is it me or am I shorter?" I joked. Sideswipe and Bumblebee laughed, but Sunstreaker just stared at me. I knew why too. I carefully approached him and knelt in front of him. "Sunstreaker?" I asked softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked in the same tone. "You knew who you were. You could've told us."

"No. I didn't know who I was." I said. I saw the pain in his eyes and I knew it was too late to salvage my guardian bond with him. "Otherwise I would've told you." He shook his head and walked away.

- Forgive me – I asked Sideswipe. He smiled.

- I would never hate you. – He answered. – Not so sure about Sunshine though. –

We ended up talking and checking Teletraan 1, but we found nothing. I realized something. "Where am I going to recharge?" I asked. Optimus stiffened along with Sideswipe. Bumblebee was out getting Sam and Mikeala home.

"I'm sure Ratchet would be okay with you recharging in the Med bay." Optimus said nervously. My optics widened as soon as he said 'Med bay'.

"I'll just recharge in the main hanger." I squeaked. Sideswipe shot me a look saying 'I agree with you there'. Optimus frowned, but nodded once. When it was time to go to recharge, I went to the main hanger. Primus knows why I don't like sleeping in the Med bay.

My door wings twitched as I went into my alt. mode. : I'm going to have to change alt. modes. : I sighed, noting how the Cybertionian design stood out against the pictures I looked up.

-Memory 5-

_ I was digging through the rubble. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Elita-One were helping me. "Bumblebee! Jazz!" I called again. When we found the two sparklings, night had fallen. I held the twins close as the others dug Jetfire and Echostar out. _

_ When we got home, I heard sniffing coming from the nearest alley. "Sunstreaker, we need energon." A mech youngling whimpered. I paused at the entrance._

_ "Come on Sideswipe." Another youngling said. "We need to move." I gave Bumblebee to Elita-One and went into the Alley._

_ "Hello?" I called. There were three sets of pede steps, trying to get away. "No, it's okay. I won't hurt you." I called. A gold youngling stepped into the light. He was tiny, most likely from not having enough energon._

_ "Who are you?" He snarled. I knelt in front of him. "What fraction are you?"_

_ "It's okay." I cooed. "My name is Ashwood Osé. I am the fourth region leader of the Autobots." He looked at me with a wary optic. "I can give you energon and a place to rest for tonight." A red mechling stood beside the gold one._

_ "I've heard of you." He said. "You're Optimus prime's mate!" he exclaimed. I laughed and nodded. "Sunstreaker, we have to go!"_

_ Sunstreaker still looked wary. "Only for tonight." He finally said. A new black and white mech youngling stepped into the night. He was even smaller than Sunstreaker. His small doorwings twitched as he looked at me._

_ "Come on." I said, holding a hand out. The red mech and the doorwinger took each hand while Sunstreaker followed us. I stopped at my housing unit and punched in the pass code, opening the door. I went to the table and made them sit._

_ "Ashwood," Ultra Magnus said. "Where did you find them?" I got three cubes of energon and gave them to the three younglings._

_ "They were in the alley." I said. Elita-One nodded._

_ "That's why you gave me Bumblebee." She said, handing me my creation back. I hugged him and sat beside the doorwinger._

_ "Who are you?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb Bumblebee's recharge._

_ "Prowl." He said. He looked at Bumblebee and then Jazz. "Are they your sparklings?" I nodded. He looked at Sunstreaker and the red mech._

_ "Who are you little one?" Optimus asked, causing the red youngling to whirl around. I smiled as he looked at my mate with wide optics._

_ "S-Sideswipe." He said. My doorwings twitched and I saw Jazz at my pedes. I picked him up and looked at Optimus._

_ "They were in an alley and in need of energon." I said. He smiled faintly and knelt in front of Sunstreaker. _

_ "Do you need any medical help?" he asked. Sunstreaker hesitated. He said only tonight and medical help would take two weeks at least._

_ "No." he said firmly. I noticed how Prowl's optics were dim. Not recharge dim, but about to die dim. I reacted immediately. _

_ "Get me a medical kit." I ordered. I put Bumblebee and Jazz on the floor and picked Prowl up, taking him to a berth room. I scanned him to see that the energon depletion had taken its toll. _

_ Elita gave me the kit and shooed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe away. "Ashwood will help him." She said. I got an IL line up and made sure it was a fast drip. Prowl whimpered as I put the needle in, but he didn't complain, making me worry._

_ I finished treating Prowl and opened the door. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting outside. "He's very lucky to be online." I said sternly. "If I hadn't scanned him, he would've offlined within two days of leaving him." They bowed their helms. "Do you need medical help?" I asked in a softer tone._

_ "We don't want to be a bother." Sunstreaker murmured. I took that as a yes and stepped to the side._

_ "No youngling will ever be a bother to me or my sparkmate. Especially ones who need help." I sighed. They went in the room and sat beside Prowl's still form._

_ "Is Prowl going to be okay?" Sideswipe asked. I nodded._

_ "He's just recharging." I reassured him. I did the same thing to them as I did to Prowl. They complained a little when I put the IL line in them, but they fell in to recharge quickly._

-End of memory 5-

I woke up and shivered. It was cold in the main hanger. I transformed and walked to the hanger doors. The moonlight washed over the forest surrounding our base. I shuttered my optics and let my frame relax. Where was Prowl? Was he okay? How did the terror twins become my adopted creations?

I sighed and went back to my recharge spot. Was Prowl even online?

* * *

**Jazz: Read and Review!**

**Ratchet: No Flames!**


	12. So sorry

**I am so sorry, but this is not an update! I AM working on the next chapter, but it will not be up until later next week. The story will go on, but i will only update when i am able to.**

**Please don't kill me! i need to live so i can update!**

**i know this hasn't happened to me yet, but there are problems with copyrights and people copying and pasting on their own stories. These terms/people i DO own, but i will give you my permission if you ASK NICELY FOR THE USE OF MY CHARACTERS:**

**Alissa Ross, Ashwood Ose, Victoria, Elizabeth, James, Alex, Stardust, Goldensun, Ali's family (Minus Dylan Gyold), Optimus' mother, Ashwood's parents, Ashwood's grandmother (Not her grandfather as he is Alpha Trion), and Blaze.**

**if some are not listed, please contact me on a PM and DO NOT try to claim them as yours.**

**if this story ever goes up for adoption/temorary hold, i will contact one of my friends to continue for me. I WILL NOT GIVE UP MY PRIZED STORY TO A COMPLETE STRANGER! =(**

**On a side note, do any of you know of a Noveljoy dot com? they have contacted me and asked me to join them. any authors/aurthoress who know what site i'm talking about, PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

**Lots of Love.**

**Ashwood's Flame**


	13. Changing Back

**Me: I'm sorry it's so late, and that's the chapter is so short, but it's all i can manage with out my muse. She was kidnapped by a TMNT fanfic and i need help finding her. She's about 5'5" with one gray eye and one brown eye. She has knee length rainbow color hair and a tiara on her head. She has an Autobot tattoo one her right shoulder and the Strike class symbol on her left wrist. i was informed that she now has the Foot clan sybol tattooed on her back so please, Help me find Veronima!**

**Jazz: Please, we really need her back!**

**FA, Optimus, and Ali: Veronima, please come back!**

**Ratchet: Ashwood's Flame doesn't own Transformers. She owns her OCs, two of which will be introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

WARNING! : TIME JUMP: THREE MONTHS

I was talking to Optimus when I felt a sharp tug on my spark. My optics widened and everything went blurry. I felt his servos around me just as I blacked out.

-Six days later; August 12th, 2007-

I woke up with a splitting head ache. "Ow." I whimpered. I sat up and noticed that Epps was sitting at my head. Jazz was in my left hand while Epps was on my right side. I slowly shook Epps awake.

"Wha?" he asked. Then he noticed me. "Ali, you're awake!" he yelled. I nodded.

"Let's leave before Hatchet comes." I whispered to him. I slipped off of the bed soundlessly and he slowly followed me. When we got outside I smirked. "That was easy." I whispered. "Where's the rec room?"

Epps led me to the rec room, where I saw everyone talking. I went to see what, or who, they were gathered around. An Exis couple, Zachary and Michelle, were arguing over something. I stood in Ironhide's shadow as I heard them fight.

"My sister is in Med Bay and you want me to just leave her alone?" Zachary yelled. I tilted my head. Why did his voice sound familiar?

"No Zach, I said wait a few more hours until you go see her." Michelle said patiently. I realized that they must've been, at one point in their past lives, Sparkmates.

"Ali… Ashwood is my sister." He said. "If it was your sister, what would you do?" Michelle frowned.

"Ali is Ashwood's Exis as you are Jetfire's **(A/N: The two Jettwins (Jetfire and (My other OC) Jetstorm) are not based off of any known characters such as the Jettwins from the cartoons or Jetfire from ROTF)**." She said wisely. I stepped out of the shadows.

"I couldn't agree more." I laughed. I went to her and threw my arm over her shoulders. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends again." I said. Ratchet looked beyond mad, but I ignored him, per usual.

I kept talking to Michelle and Zachary until an explosion rocked the base. We all screeched in surprise as we fell to the ground. There was an ear piercing, high pitched sound of metal being pulled back. I held my ears as I felt blood trickle down my head.

"_Get the femmes!_" a voice screeched in Cybertionian. "_Kill the mech!_" I screamed as I was picked up. I heard a gun charging and multiple screams. I think mine was the loudest besides Michelle, who was clutching her heart.

I remembered the stinging sensation when Jazz had died. I let it take over me and my body went limp.

-Two weeks later-

I was sitting in a cave, braiding Avalon's hair. If you're wondering who Avalon was, here's your answer. She's a pretender who is a non-believer. A non-believer is a Decepticon who has agreed to spy on the Decepticons. Once, everyone knew about them, but now, only Optimus and his SIC, Prowl, knows.

"Are you okay?" Avalon asked, her Spanish accent coming through. I smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Chica." I said, using Figg's nickname for me. "Just wondering about the Autobots." Avalon nodded, messing up her braid.

"Oops." She grinned, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with amusement.

"Argh!" I practically yelled. "I can't take it anymore!" Avalon stood up and watched me pace.

"Chica, Chica, please stop!" she begged. "We don't need a crevice in the cave!" that made me stop.

"Sorry Ava." I said. "I'm just worried. It's been over two weeks. What if they think I'm dead?" Avalon shook her head.

"Optimus has been asking me to watch after you." She said. I looked at her and pulled on my chains. "Hey, I couldn't stop that!"

"Chica, I want to go home." I finally said, looking at the stars.

"When they finally do it, you'll be home." She said.

"No, Avalon. I want to go _home_. There's a saying here on Earth. 'Home is where the heart is'. My heart, it's still in Kansas." I sighed. "Chica, can you please ask them when they're going to get here?"

"I dunno, Ali. I dunno." Was her response.

-One month after _The Second Raid_-

I was so bored. Starscream kept trying to get me to leave Optimus, but I would never leave my Sparkmate. Even if it killed me. I flopped down with a groan and Avalon looked at me. "My life is messed up Chica." I muttered.

"Then sing." She shrugged. I thought for a moment and then nodded. I sang until my voice came out. Some of it were warm ups while others were songs.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. "Wake me up at dawn." I murmured.

_ I was walking on a beach. There were fallen soldiers and Autobots mixed with the living. I tried to talk to them, but I couldn't. Will ran up to me and demanded questions that sounded like they were gibberish. "Yako uoy era?" he asked. "Ila?" _

_ I saw Optimus run up in his Holoform. "Doowhsa!" he yelled. I tilted my head. It sounded backwards. "Yako era uoy!" I smiled._

_ "__Avalon has been a great help.__" I signed. The world went fuzzy and I felt like laying down. As soon as I did that, the beach went black._

When I woke up, my mood was ten times happier. I knew they would come. I just knew it.

* * *

**Me: *Calls From the distance* Veronima!**

**Michelle: Please review. if you've seen Veronima, please tell Ashwood's Flame where she was and what she was doing.**

**Zachary/Jetfire: Why did i die?**

**Ironhide: Who cares? No flames.**


	14. Saving Grace

**Me: What's up Guys?! *Runs off***

**Avalon: So Ashwood's Flame lied about the bots. They will be at the end of this chapter!**

**Ironhide: *Holds Me up* Who the slag gave her sugar?!**

**Me: *Sings ****_Alvin and the Chimpmuncks _****'Witch Doctor* I told the witch doctor i was in love with you. i told the witch doctor you didn't love me too. he told me what to do. he said oh-to the-e to-the ah! Bing bang walla walla bing bang! oh-to the-e to-the ah! Bing bang walla walla bing bang!**

**Reapress: Someone shut her up! *Dodges blade that was tossed at her* 0.o**

**Me: Hahaha! Take that!**

**Avalon: Ashwood's Flame does not own Transformers, only her OCs.**

* * *

My final week with Avalon was a good as I could be. The Dorito of Doom, as I came to call Starscream, would let me out of my 'cell', which was really a cave. I took as much time in the sun as I could. It was on my final day I woke up to a surprise.

Avalon had ran in and shaken me awake. "Ali! You need to get up now!" she hissed. I blinked away the sleep and sat up.

"Avalon, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked around and I became more aware of what was wrong with my 'cell'. There was a _crib_ in the corner.

"He's done something terrible." She whispered. "He's killed an Exis family and took a Leadex." Seeing my blank expression, she sighed. "You're a Leadex Exis. A Leadex is a very powerful Exis; they can do almost anything, even turn back time if they must. The Leadex they took, Grace Lopez, she's only a year old."

"What?!" I whispered screamed. Avalon motioned for me to follow her. We slowly went to the crib and there I saw a black haired one year old with stunning green eyes, the sign she was a neutral. She cooed up to me.

Avalon sighed softly. "Reapress took her and killed her family." She said softly. My left hand went to the mark on my face.

"She's just a sparkling." I murmured, tapping into my creator/carrier instincts. Avalon nodded.

"They're coming tomorrow, but Starscream has plans for her tonight." Avalon explained. "We can sneak out, but we'll have to hide very good." I then got an idea.

"Will she be able to teleport?" I asked. Avalon gave me a smirk.

-That night-

I was pretending to be asleep when Reapress came in with Avalon. My left arm was my pillow while my right arm was over my stomach. I was acutely aware of Reapress going over to the crib. "Such a shame." She cooed. "She could've been useful." She raised her knife and I jumped up, grabbing her from behind.

"And she will be useful! Just not in the way you think!" I said, tossing her over my shoulder. Grace started laughing and pointed to Reapress. "You want me to do it again Gracie?" I asked.

"Ali, watch out!" Avalon said, lunging for Reapress. They fought until Avalon was knocked out. Then Reapress turned to me. She rushed me and we dodged each other's punches until Reapress drew her knife.

"Aw, can't we play fair?" I fake pouted. She smirked and went to her natural form. "That's better." I smirked, drawing my own knife out. Her smirk fell as she saw the name '_Soul Saver'_ on it. _Soul Saver_ was the counter part of _Soul Reaper_. Avalon had given it to me my second week here.

She rushed me again, but I was able to trip her. We fought until she slashed my right arm. I dropped the blade and Reapress kicked me to the ground. She turned to Grace, who started crying.

"No! Leave her alone!" I yelled. "What did she ever do for her to die?" Reapress paused.

"Her? Nothing. You? Everything. You took my mate, you then betrayed him with his brother, and you had _sparklings_ with his brother. I know that if you could, you would raise this one. Why not make your pain more enjoyable?" she purred. I felt sick. She was right, I was wanting to raise Grace the right way, the way I had been raised.

Grace had stopped crying and was glaring at the pretender. I tensioned as something exploded from her. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pure white horse. I realized what Avalon meant by Leadex then. We could do _anything_. My guess was that Grace's parents was reading her _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ before they died.

The horse kicked Reapress out and there were shocked screeches. I slowly got up and went to Grace. "Nice going Gracie." I murmured. She put her hand on my sliced arm and I winced. I then felt a tingly sensation and saw my arm heal. I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder.

Avalon slowly onlined and I helped her up. "Is Grace okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Call the bots off. We're getting out of here now." I ordered. I concentrated on a ground bridge like portal and we slowly walked through it. When we exited, I saw the soldiers and bots surrounding us.

"Is that Ali?" Figg whispered to Epps.

"Is that a baby?" Lennox muttered. I caught other's talking about Avalon.

"It's a pretender!"

"Will it attack?"

"Why is she not transforming?"

"Is she the reason why Michelle came back two weeks ago?"

I slowly went to Lennox. Grace hid her face in my shoulder. "Gracie, it's okay." I murmured. "Lennox, we need to talk." He looked around nervously.

"About what?" he asked, looking at Grace and then Avalon. "Why is a pretender with you?"

"One: me being a Leadex; Two: Avalon is a spy in Decepticon ranks." I said the last one loudly. The bots looked at her in shock.

"But all of the Non-Believers are dead!" Ironhide said in shock. "Avalon was killed at Tyger-Pax!" Both me and Bumblebee, who had joined us, winced.

"I assure you Ironaft, I'm not dead." Avalon smirked. "How's 'Mia?" She asked slyly. Ironhide blushed and looked away. Lennox started to laugh.

"Ava, you should've asked me!" I exclaimed. "They're sparkmates!" the entire crowd laughed as Ironhide stormed off. "Come on Gracie, let's go see if we can bug someone else." I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

After the soldiers saw Grace, they wondered off. I went to Optimus' office, yes he has a _giant aft office_, and went in. he didn't even look up when I climbed up on his desk. He was too busy staring at the Decepticon's base lay out. "Staring at that too long will burn out your optics." I chided. He looked up sharply.

"Alissa?" he asked. His optics fluttered down to Grace.

"They were going to kill her." I said. "I was fighting Reapress when she saved me." There was a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes. "Avalon came with me." I said just as the said pretender came in.

"Avalon, are you well?" Optimus asked as Avalon sat beside me and Grace.

"I was knocked out for a few minutes-."

"Fifteen point five minutes." I interrupted. "Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly.

"I was knocked out and Ali had to fight Reapress." Avalon said, shooting me a look. "I'm not sure if she was hurt… she doesn't look hurt." They both looked at me and Grace giggled.

I grimaced. "I'm fine now." I mumbled. "Reapress got me with her blade, but Gracie healed me. Did you know she's a Leadex?" I asked Optimus.

He shook his head. "I have suspicions." Was all he said. "It would be best if all three of you went to Medbay." I was about to decline when I realized it _wasn't_ an offer, it was an _order_.

"I hate you." I muttered, going towards the Medbay.

Ratchet was frantic when he saw Grace. When he tried to take her away from me, she started to cry. "She bonded to you." He said. "If you accept her, you'll have to raise her. If you decline her-."

"She could die." I murmured. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't help myself, I accepted her bond. I felt curiosity from Jazz, who was in my room, and Bumblebee, who had just walked in. Sideswipe was too far away for him to feel the newest bond.

It was Optimus on our sparkmate bond that surprised me. : You accepted Grace. : He said.

: Yes. Does she need you to accept her? : I asked. His answer was oddly met with relief.

: No, she can have only one parental unit. : he said. I noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. Grace laid her head on my shoulder.

"I accepted her." I said. Ratchet nodded and turned to Avalon. Gracie played with my hair, which had curled from all of the energy from the portal. I watched as she pulled a curl and watched it bounce up.

-Have fun, my daughter.- I said to her through my guardian bond with her. –May you have the best life possible.-

* * *

**Ali: Yes! i finally get a daughter!**

**Me: Um... Ali, you know what happens in ****_Ashwood's Rebirth Part 3_****?...**

**Ali: no... should i?**

**Me: Spoiler Alert! Ali, you have a- *Static appears on screen, blurting out my words***

**Will: Again?**

**Ali: Hey!**

**Avalon: Read and Review! No flames!**


	15. Through Ali's Eyes

**Okay, so i have good news and bad news. which do you want to hear first? i'm gonna go with bad.**

**I sprained my toe falling down the steps. how do i sprain a toe?!**

**Good news is, we meet Sarah in this chapter, but sadly, it is the only time we meet her that isn't in the dream realm.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers or it's characters, only my OCs. if you wish to use them in a short story or one-shot, please contact me before you do so.**

* * *

**Warning!: Time Jump: Two months**

I was nervous. Not only was I supposed to go to _school_ but today was the day that Annabelle and Sarah would get ran off of the road. I picked Grace up and she grinned at me. "Let's go get some breakfast sweetspark." I said.

When I got inside, I saw Sam talking to Lennox. Grace, who had taken quite a liking to Lennox, gurgled at the sight of him. I saw Sam looking at me and then Grace. "Is she yours?" He asked, his eyebrows going into his hairline.

I giggled and shook my head. "No Sammy. She was taken by Reapress, a pretender, and I rescues her with Avalon when we escaped." I said. "Right now, I'm her adopted mother."

Grace pointed to Will just as Sarah came in with Annabelle. I smiled at the blonde. "Hi. You must be Alissa." She said. "Who is this?"

"My adopted daughter." I said. Seeing her questioning glance I sighed. "I rescued her from Decepticons when I escaped about… two months ago?" At Lennox's nod, I groaned.

Annabelle talked gibberish to Grace, who responded. "What are they saying?" Lennox asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't speak gibberish that well." I said. When the two left, a deep green portal opened. Future Ali and the future Lennox came out and it closed. "What may we help you with this time?" I asked sarcastically. F Lennox looked at his past self and then Grace.

"You know what Ali." F Alissa said. I flinched and Grace looked at me and the F Ali. "Oh, I'm so sorry Gracie. I forgot you get confused easily." She said softly.

-Future Ali's POV-

I saw my four, no my one, year old daughter sit next to the seventeen year old me. Ali fed Grace and looked at Rob, who had agreed to watch her for that day. I remembered that Rob is Grace's godfather while Emilia is her godmother. Will looked at the time and sighed.

Sam and Mikeala were here because Tranquility High had a no school week, for some odd reason, but Ali still had school. The two left and everyone turned to me and Will. "You're from the future?" Rob asked.

"Yea." Will murmured. I looked down sadly, remembering his heartbroken expression. It made my heart twist just thinking about it.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Rob asked. Both of us flinched and Gracie whimpered. I remembered she was an empath.

"Happy thoughts, we don't need Gracie to cry." I whispered to Will. He looked at me in shock and I knew we had reached a touchy subject.

"Happy thoughts?! Someone I know and care about is going to die and you want me to think of happy thoughts?!" He yelled. I stood up with him.

"Yes! I wanted you to think happy thoughts so Gracie didn't cry so the others didn't get suspicious! I guess it's too late now!" I yelled back. Will stepped back, away from the table. I followed him. "I warned my past self so I could stop it! I broke the time travel law so I could save all of you! I risked my own skin to save the world! The least you can do is think on the positive side!" I said, poking his shoulder at each sentence.

"It's hard when your child has to grow up in a practical war zone!" he yelled back, not daunted. My anger flared.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, WORRYING ABOUT YOUR CHILD'S SAFETY!? HERE'S A NEWS FLASH WILLIAM LENNOX, I DO KNOW! I'VE KNOWN SINCE BUMBLEBEE AND JAZZ WERE BORN!" I screamed. This caused the bots to come in. needless to say, they were shocked to see two future people fighting in the cafeteria. "MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE WARNED MYSELF! MAYBE I SHOULD'VE WAITED FOR THAT PHONE CALL TO COME IN SAYING THAT THEY DIED!" Will's eyes widened in shock and pain, causing tears to gather in my eyes. I would never harm him on purpose, but that had to be said, even if it was a low blow.

"Ali… I'm sorry…" he whispered. I was too mad to calm down. My Leadex powers flared and chairs began to hover around us.

"You have no right to call me that _Colonel Lennox_." I spat. "If you were truly sorry, you would've sensed what was wrong as soon as I snapped out of that vision, not when I took you to that river." I turned around sharply and stalked off. The bots moved out of my way, obviously fearing me and my powers.

I guess that's why they kept looking at me like I was going to explode.

-Present Alissa's POV; Diego Garcia High-

I was waiting for school to end when I stiffened. A vision swept over me when I was least expecting it.

-Vision-

_ A tan car was driving down an icy hill. All of the sudden, a black car came up from behind and made the tan car spin out, causing it to go into the river. I saw Sarah trying to get her seatbelt undone, but it was jammed. Then the scene changed._

_ We were sitting in class. Will's phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?" I could hear the voice talking._

_ "William Lennox?" The man asked._

_ "Yes?" Lennox asked cautiously._

_ "I'm sorry to say that at 2:55, your wife and daughter were run off of the road. Mr. Lennox, I'm sorry. They're both gone." He said sadly._

_ The phone dropped from Lennox's hand as he fell to his knees. "No… Sarah… Annabelle." He whispered. The teacher turned around sharply and I saw the face of Reapress. I screamed as she lunged for Lennox._

-End of Vision-

I snapped out of it, taking my blade out, and throwing it at Reapress. It got her in the back struts and she collapsed. "Next time, don't try and kill a sparkling while it's adopted Danniluk is around." I hissed, grabbing my knife and running out of the door.

Lennox easily caught up with me. "Ali, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Vision, something bad is gonna happen soon." I said, running towards the accident sight. I cleaned the blade and looked at the time. 2:55.

As my vision told me, Sarah's car turned onto the icy road. "That's Sarah's car." Lennox said. "Why are we here?" the Decepticon, Backbone I remembered, showed up and Lennox cussed.

As soon as the con was gone, I dove in. Will quickly got Annabelle out, who was already in her coma. I swam to Sarah, who was struggling. '_Calm down._' I ordered through our minds. She froze and I cut the seatbelt.

I was swimming up with her when she stopped. My eyes widened and I pulled her up. When we got to the bank I felt for a pulse. My heart stopped and I let out a strangled sound. The future Lennox came around the corner.

"No! No! No!" I screamed. "It has to work! It has to! I broke at least ten rules! This has to work!" I jumped up and F Lennox grabbed me by my waist. "Let me go! I have to save her!" I said, trying to break his grip. My inner teenager ogled over tha fact he was _buff_.

"Ali, Ali, calm down." He said. "It's too late. It's too late." Even though I heard his words, I didn't let them sink in. I refused to let them sink in. Sarah couldn't die! Annabelle needed her mother for when she woke up! "Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He muttered. I felt a prick on my neck and I swayed.

"What did you do?!" My Lennox asked, starting over to us. Black spots appeared in my vision.

"I gave her a sedative. She'll need help over the next week." I heard F Lennox say before I passed out.

When I woke up, I saw F Lennox sitting beside me. I quickly closed my eyes. "What do I say?" he murmured, holding my hand. "I can't believe I blew it between us. We were so close to dating and I made a stupid aft remark. How am I going to apologize?"

"Different color roses and a box of chocolates." I giggled, unable to keep the act up. He reeled back in shock. "What's this about dating?" I asked innocently.

"Nah uh." He said, shaking his head. "That's all you're going to find out from me." I huffed. "This is actually going better that last time."

"Last time?" I asked. He sighed.

"You went into a depression. There were rumors that some soldier caught you cutting yourself. Then We got the news that… that Annabelle might not wake up." Lennox's, no Will's, voice cracked on 'that'.

"She'll wake up Will." I murmured. "Primus has plans for her." Will nodded.

We stayed in a peaceful silence until future Alissa came in. Future Will tension and I frowned. "Oh, hello Colonel." She said coldly.

"What did you guys do or fight about?" I asked, sitting up. Epps came in with Grace on his hip. She made a motion for me, so Epps set her on my lap. "Hey Gracie! How are you?" I asked. Future Will looked at my daughter sadly.

"Did you know this would happen?" Epps asked softly. I looked at him curiously.

"How'd you know?" I asked. He motioned to the future people.

"They fought. Let's say Ali said some low blows that I now realized." He said. Grace played with my fingers and then looked at her own. "What are you going to do for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well… I was planning on staying home and eating ice cream, but I'm going to spoil Gracie if it's the last thing I do." I said. Epps grinned. "Let me guess, I'm going to your place?"

"No, you two are going to the Witwicky's." he laughed. Grace yawned and laid down. "Oh, _now_ she takes her nap!"

I shot him a dry look and the three leave the room. I watched Grace as she slept. So we were going to Sam's for Christmas? I just hoped Judy didn't do anything embarrassing.

* * *

**So sad! i killed Sarah! D= **

**Don't worry, Annabelle will wake up on a sepcial day in ****_Ashwood's Rebirth Part 3_****. Aaaaaaand**

**The first transformation will happen soon! Read and review!  
No Flames cuz i will flame you back with me specially made flamethrower Wheeljack gave me!**


	16. BONUS CHAPTER 1

**HEY! Guess what guys? i'm celebrating my b-day early! so, to celebrate it, i am posting Alissa's birthday party.**

**If you do not know the song, it is called 'Go the Distance' from the 'Hercules Soundtrack'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor the song 'Go the Distance'. i only own my OCs. If you wish to use them, please PM me before hand and ask before you publish! **

**I will be having a short story contest about a little scene that happens at the last part of this chapter! Details below!**

* * *

-May 19th, 2007-

I woke up at 8:00 am. I yawned and Jazz transformed. "M-morning." I said. Jazz smirked.

"Morning Ali." He said, dropping his accent. I sat up and wondered to my closet.

"Jazz, what day is today?" I asked, opening the door.

"May 19th." He said. My shoulders drooped and I sighed.

"I guess it's black again." I murmured, grabbing my black turtle neck and my black jeans. I put my hair in a neat bun and Jazz hopped on my extended hand.

"Isn't it your creation day?" Jazz asked. I nodded sadly. "Then what's wrong?"

"Jazzie, what earth day did Ashwood die on?" I asked. He let out a small 'oh'. "That and I've never really liked my birthdays, or creation days, as you call it." I said.

Jazz transformed and put him in my phone case. I slowly crept out of my room and was able to get some food before the gang saw me. I ate quickly and left as soon as I saw Lennox and Epps. I spent the majority of the day at Garcia Lake, just watching the waves. No one went to go find me, which I thought was odd. I mean, they all acted like I was the most important being on base, besides Optimus, and always freaked out when one of the gang members couldn't find me.

I was tossing stones when I heard people coming. I barely turned to see Lennox and Epps coming. I flung another stone and cheered when it got past five skips. "Wow, you're good." Epps said, grabbing some stones from my pile. I shot him a halfhearted glare and pushed him away.

Lennox laughed at us. "Come on Ali. It's time to come back inside. We can't have the birthday girl sad." That made me flinch and back away, rubbing my chest.

"No, you don't understand." I said. "I, as Ashwood, died on my birthday. I died on my creation day and I was reborn on the same day as my offlining."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Epps said, pain in his eyes. "Do you still dream about it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No… it's mostly about things to come." I let out a dry laugh. "Being a Seer and everything, I guess it's my job to dream of the future."

"Like what?" Lennox asked. I looked away and sighed.

"Old Megsie coming back and Optimus dying. And then Sam dies, but he comes back with Optimus with him. And then a Cybertionian ship blowing up, and I felt was pain, after pain, after pain." I gasped, tears in my eyes. "And then there's the fog future, the one not set in stone."

"Enough." Lennox said, taking my head in his hands. I was forced to look in his stunning green eyes. "This should be a happy day." I smiled and nodded.

We went to the rec room and I was hesitant to go in. when I did, it was pitch black. I whimpered and was tempted to asked Jazz to blow his cover when the lights flickered on.

"SURPIRSE!" The NEST officials yelled. I jumped five feet and let out a blood, and energon, curling scream. "HAPPY 17TH!" I ran to Lennox and whacked him hard.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he yelped. The rest of the gang started snickering… until I hit them too. "What was that for?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday!" I laughed. "I've already told you that!"

"But Sam didn't." Figg said in confusion. I grinned evilly.

"~Oh Sammy! You best watch your back for the next few weeks!" I sang, seeing the teen go wide eyed and duck away. Bumblebee chose a little laughter clip and picked me up, taking me to the giant cake in the corner. "Oh gawd, how long did it take to make this?" I asked the scout.

"Bout-Three-Hours." He responded. I was passed off to Sideswipe, who did the closest thing to a hug he could.

"Make a wish!" he said in a chipper tone. I smiled and blew out the candles thinking '_Let me be able to find my destiny soon_'. "What'd you wish for?"

"Uh uh. I can't tell!" I said. It wasn't until around seven that I realized what they did. They were going to have a sing off, and they forced me to enter in it! I smirked and wrote down my song. Oh, how my father would kill me.

When it came to my turn, I was still smirking. My intro played, with me talking. "_You think you know me? You think I'm okay with being what I am? You think I can't reach my dreams? Only I can go my own distance. I will willing embrace my fate when I reach the end._" The single spotlight shined on me.

~ I have often dreamed.

Of a far off place.

Where a hero's welcome,

Will be waiting for me.

Where the crowds will cheer,

When they see my face.

And a voice keeps saying

'This is where I'm meant to be.' ~

The Exis in the room were nodding. I always chose songs that they could reason with. This one was just finding a place to belong.

~I'll be there someday.

I can go the distance.

I can find my way.

If I can be strong.

I know every mile,

Will be worth my while.

When I go the distance,

I'll be right where I belong. ~

I let out a shaky breath. This song hit me hard. I was two people battling for one body, but which one was stronger? Ashwood was wishing to talk to her family, but Alissa… she was yanked from her home just because of what she was. If anything, Alissa was stronger because she had the _will_ to live.

"Many don't know what happened with us. Many just assume that we came willingly. No one thought that we never wanted to come. No one thought that we would have captured and or hunted to make us come here." I added, speaking into the microphone softly.

~Down an unknown road,

To embrace my fate.

Though my road may wonder,

It will lead me to you.

And a thousand years,

Would be worth a wait.

It may take a life time,

But somehow I'll see it through!

And I won't look back.

I can go the distance.

And I'll stay on track.

You know I won't accept defeat.

It's an uphill slope,

But I won't lose hope.

Till I go the distance,

And my journey is complete. ~

Many Exis, especially ones with kids or little brothers and sisters or cousins, knew what song I was singing and joined me.

~But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part!

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart.

Like a shooting star,

I can go the distance.

I will search the world,

I will face it's hard.

I don't care how far!

I can go the distance.

Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms. ~

I looked at the Autobots and soldiers. "We never wanted to be dragged into this war again. All we wanted was peace, a chance to have the things we never had in our old lives. We never expected to be dragged into this again."

"Over half of us weren't even online when the war started." Michelle said, standing up beside me. "Ali and I remember how it started. Over jealousy. The fact that one of three brothers were bitter to the other two."

"We will end this war." The soldiers said, standing up. "Even if we have to die, we will end it."

~I will search the world.

I will face it's hard.

Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in…

your arms. ~

I finished the song and was spun around. Before I could react, Alex was kissing me. I stopped and felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around just in time to see William Lennox turn away and leave the room.

And just like that, my heart broke into a thousand pieces.

* * *

**So, here's the challenge:**

**Write how William Lennox must've felt when he saw Alex kiss Ali as you can tell i'm making him fall for her. Just think about it. Your crush had just singing and one of their best friends goes up and kisses them before you could. How would you feel? Just get on word and write!**

**Don't be afraid to post them in the comment section too! i'll make sure no one copies them!**

**Please, Read, Review, and write that short! No flames!**

**And if you haven't checked out my profile yet, i suggest you do so, as i have a short story on there. it is part on my original writing of my ****_Ashwood_**** series, where Alissa is 14 and Will is around 22 when TF1 happens. course, we got to see Jazz again! don't worry, i haven't forgotten about him ;)**

**Til all are one,**

**Ashwood's Flame**


	17. Sarah Lennox

**Hi there people! Geuss who's birthday it is today!**

**Discaimer: i do not own Transformers and i do not own The Avengers. (I'm pushing the Avengers plot to go after TF3, but they meet before TF2) i only own Alissa, Hope, Ashwood, and all of the OCs you will see.**

**-Gaurdian Bond- :Sparkmate Bond: ::Comm. links:: /Creator/creation Bonds/ /Texts/ "****_Cybertionian_****" '****_thoughts_****'**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sarah Lennox**

I sighed and got Grace into her black dress. "Gracie, people are going to be sad. Some are going to cry. Some will blame Mommy for Sarah's death. I need you to stay strong, okay? I need you to stay strong." I said to her. She did a little nod.

Someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see some random guy. "Alissa Ross?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked. He took of his sun glasses. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk." He said, barging in. without realizing what I was doing, I pulled him back.

"If you do anything to harm Gracie, you _will_ pay, got it?" I growled. I let him go and picked Grace up. She looked at the man.

"Is it true that you knew what would happen?" he asked. I pursed my lips.

"Who are you?" I asked. He gave me a card.

"Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. I frowned. "Director Fury is wishing to talk to you." I nodded.

"After the viewing. Right now, I need to go." I said, grabbing my purse. I paused to look in the mirror. My black dress had a Shaw that covered my shoulders. My dress itself went to my mid calf. I had black flats and no makeup on, so my mark showed.

We left my apartment and I went to the viewing. Immediately, I saw someone glaring at me. Much to my surprise, Agent Coulson slid in after me and stood beside the door. Grace whimpered as we past Sarah's mother.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. I gave Grace to Epps, who went to a corner with his wife. She looked at me sadly.

"I know you did your best. At least you saved Annabelle." She said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw the glaring man.

"Her best is my worst." He snarled. "You shouldn't be here." I stood up straight.

"I came to pay my respects to a honorable woman." I said calmly. The man backed away some. "If you do not wish me to, then you are a dishonorable man." I calmly walked to the gang, who were in the corner.

-Ali, why do I feel a new bond?- Sideswipe asked as his plane landed. He and Sunstreaker had been in Africa, searching for Decepticon activity, when Sarah had died.

-Grace is my adopted daughter. She was in con captivity with me.- I answered. Grace looked up and tilted her head at Agent Coulson, who had approached our group.

"Can we help you?" Will asked coldly. F Ali, however, just looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Agent Phil Coulson. He's with S.H.I.E.L.D." I said. The gang looked at him with interest. "I take it you know of it?" I asked, taking my daughter.

"Is Fury okay?" Epps asked. Agent Coulson nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"To talk to me." Both F Ali and I said. Coulson looked confused. "I'm from the future." F Ali said.

"So, do you join?" He asked. She nodded once and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I join what?" I asked. No one answered and I huffed. "Fine, just ignore the Leadex." Grace giggled and the gang laughed nervously.

When the viewing ended, Agent Coulson took me back home. "It's best if you pack some clothes." He said. I nodded.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A week at most." I got two suitcases, a smaller one for Grace, and packed for two weeks. I made sure to grab Grace's stuffed bear before we left. I hesitated when we got to the black SUV.

When I got in I saw a car seat beside me. "You were expecting me to say yes, weren't you?" I asked. I got no answer.

Grace dozed off an hour after we left. I stayed quiet and still as possible, which was murder to my partial ADHD. Finally, we stopped. Grace stirred, but didn't wake up. I carried her to a ship.

"… it flies doesn't it?" I finally asked, analyzing the motors. I got a surprised look. "Those motors, they're not for propelling through water. They're for hovering." I stated.

"Engineering scholar?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Naw, that's just the Autobot in me. I'm a culinary scholar." (**A/N: That's a hint on what she's gonna do for her job in ****_Part 2_**** and ****_Part 3 _****people!**) I said. We went into a communications like room and I saw at least twenty people running around.

"Sir, Mr. Stark is coming. ETA ten minutes!" One said. The man who looked to be in the lead position nodded.

"Directory Fury, Miss Ross is here." Agent Coulson said, causing the entire room to go silent. Everyone stared at me.

"Miss Ross, why do you have a child?" Director Fury asked. My eyes narrowed.

"I rescued her when she was being held captive by my… ex's friends." I said cautiously.

"It is okay Miss Ross, they know." He said.

"A pretender was about to kill her." I sighed. "She's my adopted daughter. If we stress the bond between us, she'll be in pain. I would be used to it as I had multiple bonds before I died in my past life."

"I see." He said. "Agent Hill, make sure Stark doesn't see her." One of the computers beeped.

"Sir, Stark's here!" Another person cried. The doors opened and a man in a fancy suit came in. Fury and Coulson sighed when this 'Stark' saw me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I looked at him blankly.

"I'm Rosetta Rockegez." I said, using my cover name for when I had to leave base. "Who are you?" This caused him to reel back. Grace giggled, causing him to look at her.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked. "I'm Tony Stark. CEO of Stark Industries?" Realization came over me.

"Well I'm sorry, but I've been living on an army base for the past six, no seven months." I said dryly. Stark frowned.

"So is she yours?" He asked. If I could've face palmed, I would've.

"No, she's adopted." I said shortly. Grace put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "Can we please get a room?"

-One week later-

I looked at the blonde in front of me. There was no way he could real… he was alive during World War two… he should be dead. "You're Captain America?" I asked softly.

The man looked up. "Yea, but I'm Steve Rogers." He said. I frowned.

"Shouldn't… shouldn't you be dead?" I asked hesitantly. He seemed stumped.

"I don't know. Part of me says I should be, but the other part…"

"Says be glad you're alive." I finished. "I know the feeling." I murmured. "I guess I should be going."

When I got back to Diego Garcia, I saw Will waiting for me. He looked depressed. Phil gave me Grace, who looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, he just got the news on Annabelle." I whispered.

As soon as I got within five feet of Will, he snapped around. "Ali." He said sadly. We went inside my apartment and I put Grace down for her nap. I sat beside Will when I came out.

"I'm so sorry Will." I said. I grabbed his hand and almost let it go in shock as a current went through me. "Primus has plans that not even I can fathom."

"Maybe he has no plans at all." I thought I heard Will say, but I wasn't sure. I mean, Primus always has a plan… doesn't he?

* * *

***Le gasp* Alissa is starting to think Primus doesn't have a plan!**

**Poor Will! he just found out Annabelle won't wake from her coma. As you can see, i'm getting into the RoTF plot line. im debating on whether to make Ali stay with the bots and have her punch Galloway, or to go with Sam and Leo and punch Gallowway...**

**Please, tell me what Ali should do! I know she'd be practically useless from the 'spark fracture' she would be feeling, via Optimus' death, but she could still get poor Sammie in trouble with that mouth of hers!**

**Read and Review! No flames!**


	18. Prime's Beach

**Hey guys. if you're wondering why i'm uploading this in the MIDDLE OF A SCHOOL DAY, i am in the plains... in the US. we're currently having a blizzard, so no school!...**

**i never want to see snow again.**

**Disclaimer: i do not Own Transformers! i only own my OCs, who you will meet in this chapter!**

**P.S. i got my TMNT fanfic known as ****_Forgiving Fate_**** up.**

* * *

When I fell asleep, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

-No One's POV-

There was a flash of white as a 17 year old blonde appeared on a pure white beach. Her electric blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around in confusion. In a second flash, the beach was filled with both the living and dead.

The teenager jumped up and ran to a black mech who was beside a light mint green femme. "Jetfire, Jetstorm!" she cried. The two wheeled around.

"Ali!" Jetfire, the mech, said. The femme looked confused.

"Ashwood, why are you a fleshy?" She asked. Ali looked at Jetstorm.

"My new name is Ali." She said. Two sixteen year olds ran to Ali. "Um… hi?" she asked.

"Mom, it's me!" The one with black hair said. "It's me, Grace!" Ali's eyes widened.

"Gracie?" she asked. She looked at the other girl. She had waist length blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. Almost like Will's…

"I-I don't remember…" the girl said. Alissa frowned. She looked in the water and screamed.

Her waist length blonde hair was now a chocolate brown. On her left ring finger was a… wedding ring. She looked to be 29 years old instead of 17. Her scream was heard all over the beach.

Will, who still looked the same, for some odd reason, rushed forward. He barely noticed that he had a ring on his left hand. When he got to Ali, she was in hysterics. "Ali, calm down!" he said, grabbing her shoulders.

A ten year old came from the crowd and grabbed Alissa's hand. "Mommy, you need to calm down." She said. Alissa looked at her in shock. "If you don't calm down, Primus won't let us talk anymore."

The blonde teenager drifted to the ten year old, who cheered up at the sight of her. "Do you know who I am, Little one?" she asked.

"You're Annabelle and I'm Victoria!" the ten year old said. Ali knelt in front of Victoria.

"Do you know why we're here sweetie?" She asked.

"So we can spend time with each other. I was only seven when you went away." Victoria said. Will blinked in confusion.

"Went away?" Robert asked.

"Back to Primus." Victoria said. "Mommy became Ashwood again, but I still didn't know her." The world around everyone went fuzzy and they heard a voice calling, but it wasn't from the present's time. "The Autobots are receiving Ashwood's Blessing now!"

"_Victoria, it's time to wake up._" Will Lennox's voice said. Ali was the first one down. The last thing she thought was '_Why were the Autobots not here?_'.

-Alissa's POV-

I woke up sharply. I went into Grace's room, something telling me there was something wrong with one of my bonds. Grace woke up a second after I approached her crib. She was okay, but I picked her up.

There was a knock on my door. "Who could this be?" I asked softly. I opened the door and saw a panicked Will. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Something's happening to the bots. Ali, four aren't good." He said breathless. I rushed to the hanger to see, not Autobots, but humans! I immediately recognized one.

"Optimus!" I cried, running towards him. He whipped around. "What happened? Where's your alt modes?" I asked.

"I do not know. It seems we have turned human." He said in confusion.

"But, how is that possible?" I asked. "You were full Cybertionian!" Grace pointed to the sky. "You don't think that was real?" I asked, turning to Will. He looked thoughtful.

"That girl, Victoria, said that they were receiving someone's blessing. It could've meant that." He said. We told the bots what happened and they seemed to understand.

I went to the cafeteria and sighed. "What are we gonna do Gracie?" I asked her. She just ate a cheerio. I heard a chair scoot in front of me and I saw Will sit down. "How are they?" I asked.

"Confused, but they seem to be adjusting." He sighed. Grace gurgled at him. She spoke some gibberish and I thought I heard a word, but I wasn't sure.

"I feel kinda sorry for them." I sighed. "But I know what it's like, being in a different body."

"What was it like, being a Cybertionian?" Will asked. I smiled sadly.

"It was like finding a piece you're missing, but not all of it." I said. Grace looked up and nodded. "And my one year old daughter can understand us." I muttered. Will laughed and shook his head.

"She is an Exis, a Leadex none the less." He said. I nodded and Grace looked at Will. I tilted my head at her.

"W-ill." She said. My jaw dropped and I looked at the said man. He looked shocked as well.

"She said your name." I whispered. I then broke into a wide grin. "She said your name!" we ended up getting the laughter we needed. When the others came in, we were still laughing.

"What happened here?" Epps asked, sitting beside Grace.

"Gracie said her first word." I giggled. At their confused expressions, I shook my head. "Epps, it was Will's name!" I said, going into another giggle fit.

So my life had its ups and it's downs, but right now, nothing could ever stop the joy I felt when I looked at my daughter, who was sitting on Will's knee.

* * *

**So this was just a little filler, but it had important info in it! like the Autobots are now fully human! Their armor changes into their holoform's clothes, so don't go into the gutter!**

**We saw some more of Annabelle and Grace plus Annie's little half sister!...**

**oops, did i say that?**

**Read, Review, Fav/Follow!**

**I don't care if you flame me! (But i will flame you back!)**

**i have a pole for if Alissa should go with Sam or Stay with the Autobots! Please vote!**


	19. Jazz

**So... i'm alive. Sadly, this chapter will have death in it, and it will be sad over the next few chapters, and then we get to Revenge of The Fallen. I looked at the poll and here are the results:**

**Go with Sam: 0**

**Stay with Autobots: 0**

**Either way she punches Galloway: 0**

**I think i'm gonna cry.**

**I, Ashwood's Flame, do not own Transformers, only my OCs. And i do not own the song 'New Divide' by Linkin Park.**

* * *

I was in the bathroom, looking at the mask. "Come on Ali, it won't be bad." Jazz said. I smiled at the old TIC. Once again, I looked at my dress. The front stopped at my knees and the back ended at my heels. At my one shoulder strap, it was white, but it slowly went to black as the dress went down my body. Little white stars decorated the black part of my dress and my white at the elbows, black at the fingertips gloves matched my dress.

Slowly, I picked up the half clear, on the right side, half black, on my marked (Or left) side. I slipped the mask on and sighed. It covered my whole face, minus my eyes and mouth. I took the mask off and grabbed the contact lenses. I slipped the blood red contacts on and saw purple eyes staring back at me.

"Yea… it won't be bad at all." I said, smiling. I slipped the mask back on and slipped my black heels on. I picked the little bot up and stopped him when he tried to transform. "We're getting rid of all secrets tonight." I said fiercely. I put Jazz on my shoulder and walked out of my apartment.

I quickly went to the Concert hall and sighed up. "Are yah sure this is a good idea?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"It's the only way without causing panic." I said. I went over to Avalon who gladly held on to Jazz. Dakota, who was the DJ, started the microphone up.

"Welcome to the Twilight Concert and Ball! Starting first is a mystery guest! Give it up for Twilight Princess, who will be singing 'New Divide'!" he said. I walked on the stage and heard everyone gasp.

"Oh, she's so pretty!" was what most of them said. The music started and I let myself morph with the shadows.

~I remember black skies

The lightning all around me.

I remember each flash

As time began to blurr.

Like a starling sign,

That fate had finally found me.

And your voice was all I heard.

That I get what I deserve. ~

I was dancing with the song. So far, it wasn't anything special, just a spin here and there. Optimus' eyes had narrowed. He knew what I was singing about. All of the secrets were coming.

~So give me reason,

To prove me wrong.

To wash this memory clean.

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!

Give me reason,

To fill this hole,

Connect the space between.

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide! ~

I was surrounded by spotlights as the next verse, and memory came.

-Memory 6-

_I was standing in front of Optimus, on the edge of a cliff. "Come on, I want to see the sunset!" I said, pulling on one of his servos. It had been a week since the Kilar incident, so my new door wings twitched. He was about to follow me when a single gunshot rang through the air._

_ The metal under my pedes groaned and the metal between me and Optimus disappeared. "Ashwood!" Optimus said, trying to catch me. We caught each other's servos and I started to slip. "Hold on!"_

_ I looked down to see a 200 foot drop with spikes at the bottom. "What did I do to deserve this?" I asked softly, looking into his optics._

_ "Nothing. You should get a happy life. It's what you deserve." He said in the same tone. My servo slipped and I fell to the ground._

-End of memory 6-

I snapped out of it and began to sing again.

~There was nothing in sight,

But memories left abandoned.

There was nowhere to hide,

The ashes fell like snow. ~

It really did begin snowing. The new Autobots looked at it with wonder and I smiled. Elita-One smiled at me as her sisters, Chromia and Arcee, each lifted a hand to catch the snow.

~And the ground caved in,

Between where we were standing.

And your voice was all I heard,

That I get what I deserve.

So give me reason,

To prove me wrong.

To wash this memory clean.

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes! ~

I spun around and saw Avalon beside Optimus and Bumblebee. She was talking to them quietly.

~Give me reason,

To fill this hole,

Connect the space between.

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide! ~

When the music 'stopped' everyone started clapping, but I didn't move. "Not over yet people!" I called, getting laughter from those who didn't clap.

~In every loss,

In every lie,

In every truth that you'd deny,

And each regret,

And each goodbye,

Was a mistake to great to hide. ~

All of the soldiers/Autobots nodded. They knew the government was corrupt in some ways. The Autobots nodded because it sounded just like the Decepticons.

~And your voice was all I heard,

That I get what I deserve.

So give me reason,

To prove me wrong.

To wash this memory clean.

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!

Give me reason,

To fill this hole,

Connect the space between.

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide! ~

I smirked as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined the crowd around Avalon, which was Optimus, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Chromia, Ironhide, and Arcee.

~Across this new divide!

Across this new divide! ~

I stopped singing, but I stayed on stage. "Oh, does Miss Twilight have something to say?" Dakota asked. He handed me the non portable Mic. I thanked Primus for being able to disguise my voice.

"I've decided that all the secrets come out tonight." I said, getting their attention. "Secrets that most don't know. Only a few will stay though, for sanity's sake." I laughed.

"Who are you?" A soldier called from tha back. I shook my head. "Are you an Exis?"

"I'll leave that for you to guess!" I called to him. There were a few laughs and Skids, one of the messenger twins, stepped forward.

"Why's this war start? All we've done is just fight for nothing!" he complained. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I looked at Optimus, who nodded once. "Over jealousy. Two mechs, brothers, wanted the same femme. She courted the first, but found out of his true intentions and left him. Her true sparkmate was the second brother. He was working for her grand creator when the uprisings started." I explained.

"The first brother was filled with rage. He cut all ties from his family and formed a group. The group you are currently fighting, the Decepticons. The second brother formed a resistance, the Autobots. The femme sacrificed herself for her mate when the Allspark was launched into space, thus losing a way to revive her.

"The femme chose to be reborn, causing a battle to see who would get to her first. As it is now, no one is winning. Alissa Marie Ross is choosing to be a neutral until the Decepticons attack again." I finished. Skids blinked and went back to Mudflap.

A soldier stepped forward. "So that Exis is the reason why we're fighting in their war!" he cried. I smirked.

"Oh, you humans never disappoint me." I said, shaking my head. "Always blaming others for your mistakes. No, it is not Alissa's fault. She is a powerful Exis that they just happened to find. If anything, it is your fault. You dug up Megatron from his icy grave. You studied the Allspark, making it send out signals to us. _You_ blame others for your mistakes!" I hissed, watching as he shrank back.

"Why is Alissa not here?" Will asked. My composure fell for a second. Shit, why did he have to ask that?

"She did not wish to come." I said. I walked off the stage and smirked when I wasn't forced out, unlike the other underage Exis. I just simply walked out, after taking Jazz of course.

I had my mask off and I was laugh with Jazz when something hard hit the base of my skull. The last thing I was aware of was a Cybertionian scream of pain.

* * *

**I was crying when i wrote the end. But anyways, please please ****_please_**** vote!**

**Read, Review, Follow/Favorite!**

**No Flames!**


	20. Grieving

**Hey guys! It's update time!**

**So the poll for this story will only be open for a few more days (Or until i update next, which will be some time in the next two weeks) and so far, i only have one vote. it's to saty with the Autobots. i mean, either way, Ali's going to punch the *Please pardon my language* douche, but i really don't want Ali to have to see Optimus being thrown around like scrap metal. )=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot inbetween the movies (Which will be in parts) and my OCs. Please note that Gyold is indeed the same Mr. Dylan Gyold from TF3.**

**Warning!: Minors should not read the first half of the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up chained in a cellar. The chains themselves only extended a few feet. There was laughter of a man and I saw the man who blamed me for bringing the war to Earth. "Oh, is the wittle bitty Exis in pain because her old son is dead again?" he asked in a five year old's voice.

It was true, I had tear tracks down my face from the pain and I felt like someone had just pulled a fourth of my heart out of my body. "What the hell did you do you Jackass?!" I hissed. "He was just reborn! How could you kill someone innocent?!"

"Now, whoever said that thing of yours was ever innocent? That one creature from last night, that Twilight Princess, said you were the reason why _**our**_ world is in the middle of this war. And I plan to make _**all**_ of them move out of our planet." He said, grabbing my jaw and yanking my face up to his. If you haven't seen what I've done with the last two guys who did that, then you need a reminder.

I spat in his eye, which was a chilling blood red. He cussed and backhanded me. I growled and struggled. He laughed again and I realized I couldn't get to my Leadex powers. "What did you do?!" I screamed as an electrical current ran through me.

"Every time you try to use your power, a dark energon current will run through you, draining you of all life, minus actually stopping your heart. So it's best not to fight… too much." He said. I growled, but stopped when another current threatened to go through the chains.

'_That lousy no good SOB. As soon as I'm getting out of here, I'm going to tell everyone about this._' I thought bitterly.

-Two weeks later; Will's POV-

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since I've found Jazz's dying form, saying that Ali had been taken, kidnapped. I acted on impulse and scooped the tiny, ex TIC, rushing him to Ratchet, who was able to put him in an emergency medical stasis.

I was in her apartment, trying to figure out what could cause her to be taken, when three figures ran in. One was a sixteen year old with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. The girl had black hair with pink highlights in two buns and one braid, she had brown eyes. The other boy was almost thirteen with brown hair and hazel eyes. They all looked panicked and rather saddened when they couldn't find Alissa.

"Who are you?" I demanded, shooting up and drawing my gun. They all raised their hands. "How did you know the pass codes?" the oldest one stepped forward.

"I'm Jack Darby. We're… we're from the future." He said hesitantly. I put my gun down slowly.

"Where's Ali?" I asked. The youngest one stepped forward, sitting on her bed and pulled out a laptop. "What are you doing?"

"I can track Aunt Ali's moves with the earrings Alpha Trion gave her when she had the Cybernetic Plague." He said. I blinked and looked at him more carefully. "But when I do it, it says Ali is still on base." He said, looking up.

"You guys are Exis, aren't you?" I asked carefully. They shrugged.

"Ali said Raf and Jack might be from the age before the war, but I might be from the golden age, between the two great wars." The girl said. "I'm Miko, by the way! So are you a NEST and Operation Keepsafe soldier?" she asked.

"Project Keepsafe hasn't been released yet. Only top ranks know of that." I said. the two boys shot Miko a look.

There was a knock and Rob came in with Grace. "Will, the Autobots are wanting to talk-." He cut off when he saw the three teenagers.

"They're from the future." I said, taking the two year old. She looked at the three with a smile. "Gracie, is your mom blocking your bond?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yea." She said. I smiled slightly. At least I could help Ali raise Grace. Maybe the feelings I have are a sibling type. I made sure Grace was okay, as she was still torn up about Jazz.

I led the three time travelers to the main hanger, where everyone was at. They didn't seem that surprised when they came in, but they were still wary. "She's somewhere in the base. Check every house." I ordered, giving Grace to Sideswipe. She laughed as he tickled her.

"Stop! Stop!" she screamed, still laughing. Over the past month, she was able to speak a full sentence, but she still held back.

We searched through every house, saving Private Gyold's house for last. As soon as we opened the sound-proof basement door, which caught my attention immediately, I regretted making it last.

A blood curling scream met our ears, which ended in a chilling gurgle.

-Alissa's POV-

Despite Gyold's best offers to get the bots to leave for my freedom, I refused. The Autobots were the only family I had left! My own blood family thought I was dead!

I was struggling, trying to get out of the chains, which caused more dark energon to go into my veins. I screamed, but I still thrashed. There was a bang and I was still screaming. Finally, a choke collar came from nowhere and wrapped around my throat, causing my scream to become a gurgle.

The gang, plus a few trusted soldiers, rushed down the steps and easily broke the chains. Will rushed forward and picked me up bridal style. "Ali, Ali, are you okay?" he asked, his voice whispering in my ear. I groaned.

I coughed, but I quickly replaced my confusion with horror. That choke collar… it just didn't go around my neck. I saw, through Will's dog tags, a black scorch mark going around my throat. The collar had burned the muscles in my neck.

"J-Jazz…" I was able to say before coughing my lungs out. Will's green eyes held relief, yet still some worry.

"He's in Med Bay." He said. h stood up with me still in his arms. I wasn't sure what exactly happened, but next thing I knew, I was in Med Bay with Will sitting beside me.

I was looking for paper when I realized I couldn't even move my hand! I quickly realized that I still had my earrings on and I hacked into the radio he had on.

:: Shouldn't you be having a serious talk with Gyold? : I asked, internally smirking when he jumped and looked around. :: Will, it's the earrings. Alpha Trion gave them to me so I could speak to him and the other dynasty primes, but I also use them to speak with some certain bots. :

"So that means you can hack into any secure call or video chat and interrupt it?" he asked, smirking some.

:: I have no idea what you mean by that. :: I said, using some innocence in my 'voice'. :: But at least you know I'm not brain dead now. ::

Will winced and looked over his shoulder, making me wish I could see what he was looking at, but seeing the sorrow on his face, I suddenly didn't want to.

:: Will, you said Jazz was in here. Where is he? :: I asked, getting a feeling of dread. Again, Will winced.

"He's in medical stasis. He's been shot with the same thing as you. We gave him some new energon and his systems seem to be onlining." Will sighed. I sighed and closed my eyes. At least he was okay.

I woke up several times over the next few weeks, all of the times I was unable to talk. Guess that was one thing I was going to have to get used to.

* * *

**So we are going into the TF2 plot line here. Please vote! I'm going to be Closing it soon! So please go to my profile and vote!**

**Read, Review, ****_Vote_****, Follow, and Favorite!**


	21. Complications

**Hye guys. long time no update. So i have a new pole up. Who do you guys think Alissa should be offically paired up with? Choices are :Optimus; Will; Alex (Who is an OC Ali is 'dating' at the moment); or No One.**

**I am very sad to say it's been up since i last updated and i have yet to have ****_one_**** vote. seriously guys. my last pole had two and this one isn't even moving. what am i doing wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. the rest belongs to random companys such as Hasbro and chevy.**

* * *

After a month, I was allowed to leave the base for the very first time since arriving. By my own will at least.

My very first destination was Tranquility, Nevada. I got off of the plane and walked the ten miles to Sam's house. Of course, I was wearing a turtle neck and jeans. I always though Tranquility was mild temperature, if not a little chilly. I knocked on the door and Sam answered.

"Ali?!" he gasped. I smiled and nodded. Grace looked up at him and waved. "And you brought Grace!"

I nodded, motioning to my throat. 'I lost my voice for indefinitely. So you best get used to this Sammy-Boy.'

"Your voice is still gone isn't it?" he asked. I twitched, but nodded. He let me in and I let Grace run off. "Where do you think she's going?"

'She must sense Bumblebee. She can feel him through my bond with him.' I signed. He frowned and I did the 'Bumblebee' motion again, but this time, I pointed to the garage.

"Oh, to go see Bee." He said. I nodded and easily caught my adopted daughter.

** -Where are you going Missy? – **I asked. She giggled.

"'Bee!" she yelled. I smiled and shook my head fondly.

**-Not right now Gracie. I need to see if Ron will let us stay here, okay? –** I ruffled her hair and she walked to the couch. Sam sighed.

"They'll let you stay here, you know that, right?" he said. I nodded and he called for them. "Ma, Dad, Someone's here!" he called. I resisted the urge to slap him and settled for a face palm.

"Who is it?" Judy called, coming down the steps. She stopped when she saw me. "Alissa? Alissa Ross?" she cried, running up and hugging me. I coughed as my breath left me. Meanwhile Ron had picked up Grace and she had began giggling at her 'mother's' face.

"Ma, she can't breathe!" Sam said, peeling Judy off of me. I caught myself on the chair and a Chihuahua and a French bull dog came up to me. "Ali, are you okay?"

I finally had enough and I grabbed the phone. I easily hacked into the number and 'called' it. I pressed the answer button and put it on speaker.

:: I lost my voice when I was kidnapped for a fifth time and you ask if I'm okay by your mother taking my breath away. :: I said. :: Really Sam, you surprise me sometimes. :

"Oh, you're one of those things Sam tells us about." Judy said, making me flinch. Ron caught on.

"Judy, she was kidnapped. Surely that means it was because of what she is." He hushed her. I smiled at him sadly.

:: It was because someone blamed me for bringing my erm… my family here. :: I said, shifting some. :: Yes, I do know Bumblebee. He should be trying to talk to me soon. ::

"How is this possible?" Sam asked. I tapped my earrings. "Ratchet?" I shook my head. "Then who?"

:: My grandfather from another life. :: I said, smiling at their shocked faces. :: Hey, we dream too! That's how we found out about this planet. I just followed my dreams and did some research. ::

We talked until Grace yawned. "Come on, I'll show you a room." Ron said. I smiled at him and followed him. "We hardly use the guest room anymore. I think Sam's crib is in there." I shook my head. "She sleeps with you?"

I did a so-so motion and he laughed. I spent a week there before I had to go back. By then, I was able to say a sentence. I had researched different songs and only one fit my situation. Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I was humming the song when our plane landed.

Will met us on the tarmac and he did _not_ look happy. "What's wrong?" I croaked. He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his green eyes.

"Our director of defense, director Galloway, tried to visit us." He said. I frowned. What was so wrong with him? "Ever since Mission City, he's been trying to kick the Autobots off of Earth. And ever since we found the first Exis, he's been trying to get you on the battle fields. Front lines."

My frown increased, but Grace laughed. "Will!" she said. I smirked and handed him my daughter.

"I'll make sure to ask him his intentions if we ever meet." I said. Will nodded, but Grace laughed even more. **(A/N: We all know she's going to punch him when she meets him, so I just had to do that.)**

I just wondered what on earth could be so funny that made her laugh at the mention of this Galloway.

I wasn't sure what to expect when Kendall College in Chicago Illinois sent me a letter. Will was with me, saying he wanted to check up on Grace, when I sat down, criss cross on the couch, wary about opening the letter.

"Is that a college letter?" he asked, eyeing the envelope. I shrugged. "I thought you didn't apply to any."

"I didn't." I simply said. "I really don't want to be separated from you guys." I slowly opened the envelope. I blinked in surprise and then growled. "I'm going to have a _serious_ talk to Ms Swisher." I said, barely able to stop the snarl.

"She recommended you, didn't she?" he asked. I nodded once, anger simmering in me. There was a pause as my cell phone began ringing Shaggy's 'It Wasn't Me', which made me blush.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to fume. There was a pause.

"_Ali, is this the wrong time?_" Sam asked. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"No, not really. I kinda need a distraction." I sighed. "What'd ya call me for?" there was a shaky laugh.

"_My letter finally came. I'm accepted into Princeton!_" he said. I smiled and laughed. "_Hey, don't laugh!_"

"I'm happy Sam! You just got accepted into an Ivy League College!" I said, putting the phone on speaker. "Does Bee know?" I asked.

"_Erm… The catch is freshman aren't allow cars._" He said. In a second, my heart dropped. "_I called you to see if there was any way for me to tell him without hurting him._" I sighed.

"Sam, Bumblebee has both a guardian bond and a friendship bond with you. I don't think he'll be able to stand the stress if you left him in Tranquility while you went to Philly." I said slowly. "It's either break the rules or break the bonds. Rules can be bent, especially if we come with you, but Bonds… once broken, it's hard to bond again. You're lucky if you even feel whole again once you break them."

"_How bad was it for you when you broke your bonds?_" he asked softly. I flinched and drew a deep breath.

Will tried to take the phone, but I shook my head. "It hurt. It hurt beyond belief. I had a friendship bond and a relationship bond with him and then three sibling bonds with three others. I had to break all of them at once when I found out. The bot I was dating didn't seemed harmed, but I was. I nearly went into a coma. If it wasn't for-." I caught myself. "Ah, I've said too much. Point is it'll hurt both of you more than it's worth." I sighed.

"_Okay._" He said, his voice oddly muted. I hung up and closed my eyes. I felt Grace hug me and I smiled some.

"Who was it that you had to break the bonds with?" Will asked. I kept my grip on my daughter and I began to fiddle with my bracelet, which was pearls and gold.

"You'd never believe me." I murmured. "My 'brothers' were Barricade, Knock Out, and Breakdown. I knew only one of those _chose_ to become a 'con. The other two were forced by a virus that corrupted their processors." Will sighed. "I know the cure, but it's the matter of catching them that's the problem."

"And does…?" he asked, dropping off.

"Yes. When Bumblebee was fighting Barricade, he made sure he only went into stasis, not offlining. I don't know if Knock Out has come yet, but Breakdown is Knock Out's apprentice, so where one goes, so does the other." I said. I wasn't expecting sirens to suddenly go off.

"That's the Shard area!" Will yelped, jumping up. I too jumped up and put Gracie in a closet.

"Stay." I ordered. I ran into my room, opened my closet, and ripped the floorboards up. I skipped over the weapons design and lunged for the small device I'd been trying to keep from the government. I stomped the boards back down, holstering the small gu- Er device and raced out of the room.

I ran beside Will and Rob as we made a beeline for the Control room. The two rushed to different stations while I slid in, literally. Optimus stopped beside me, obviously still not used to his human form. "What is wrong with the shard, Major Lennox?" he asked. I was shocked that he didn't notice the device on my hip.

I went beside Will, who looked confused, and almost had a heart attack. "No…no…" I said, going wide eyed. In front of me was a small Cybertronian message. "Optimus, we've got five Autobots ETA one hour with three Decepticons in pursuit!" I practically yelled, quieting everyone. I lowered my voice slightly.

"Who is it?" Both he and Will asked. My bracelet glowed and suddenly the screen was a hologram in front of me. A small click met my ears and my bracelet floated until it was below the 'screen', projecting the alphabet.

I got to work immediately, scrolling back on the still incoming message. "I've got three of the five!" I announced. "Prowl, Blaster, and Bulkhead!" I said, pausing after every name to make sure I got them right. I got to work on the other two. "One spark is flocculating and the other is… Cliffjumper!"

"And the Decepticons?" Ironhide asked. I jumped slightly, not realizing the weapons specialist had come in.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but they're cloaked!" I said. "Urgh, I need either the matrix or a computer that understands Cybertronian!" I said. Glenn, one of the world's best hackers, stepped aside, and I rushed to it. I barely noticed the hushed whispers. Some were wanting to know what was happening while others were wanting to know how I knew Cybertronian.

"Any luck?" Rob asked. His answer was the computer beeping. I was frozen stiff as I saw the problem.

"Yes." I croaked. "They're Soundwave, Breakdown and…" here I took a hard swallow, trying to get rid of the lump. "And Knock Out." Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all flinched. I went through the rest of the message. "It looks like they've changed too. Both Autobots and D-Decepticons." I said, trying not to let Knock Out being a Decepticon bother me. "Their ships kept them alive and," here I let out a hollow laugh. "They, the Decepticons, have offered a temporary alliance for shelter until they return to their original frames."

"Why should we?" a soldier asked. I sadly agreed with him. "If they're cons, then they shouldn't be trusted."

"But over half of the Decepticons would be Autobots if it weren't for the virus." I said sadly. "One of those cons is part of that 55% that were forced." The soldiers looked shocked. "So far, all of the Decepticons here chose to come, minus one."

"We'll be careful around them, but should we really accept it?" Figg asked. I frowned and looked at all of the bots. Some looked doubtful, but others, I'm not saying who, looked happy at the prospect of peace. But there was this tiny little problem.

I had to see two of my three 'brothers' and they would try to kill me. That I knew of.

* * *

**Ooh! We has five bots, one almost dead, and three cons coming to Deigo Garcia! I know ya'll are like 'Wait, Soundwave doesn't know where Deigo Garcia is and theres no way Knock Out would ever chose to not be a con!' but that, my dear readers, is one of the many reasons why i love fanfiction! anything is possible!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and don't forget that pole!**


	22. Family Reunions Part 1

**Hey guys! So, as I got zilch votes for who Alissa should be paired up with, I decided to go with the plot line I thought of, and it will end up being a Will/OC story. So last chapter, five new bots and three cons turned human and went to Diego Garcia for shelter. The cons made a pact for shelter and when they go back, they wouldn't attack Diego Garcia. The cons were Knock Out, Soundwave, and Breakdown. Please note all three are going to be the Prime-verse. I have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Seeing their human forms was relieving. I quickly found out the fluctuating spark was Flare-up, a femme Bumblebee had fallen for just before my offlining. We, meaning Ratchet, Jolt and I, got everyone into the Medbay for checkups. Ratchet wouldn't let me go anywhere near the cons, even if they swore up and down not to hurt us while human.

I finished examining Bulkhead, who was looking at everything like it was brand new to him, and went to Ratchet. "Ratchet, do you need any help?" I asked, getting him to look up from Knock Out.

"Ali, I told you not to come here!" he scolded, but it was too late. My 'brother' had seen me and went wide eyed.

"A-Ashwood?" he asked. I half grimaced. "But you died!"

"And then I was reborn." I finished. "You honestly think I was going to stay down? I could've sworn you'd know better." I half joked. I was thankful that I was wearing long sleeves as I had the needle with the cure for the virus in it. "Ratchet, do you want me to help?"

"We agreed for you to stay out of sight, but since you broke that, yes." He muttered. I smirked.

"Ah, technically, you and Optimus agreed on that. I never did." I said, going to stand by Knock Out. I shifted my arm slightly so he could see the bulge. Ratchet nodded once and I turned around, taking it out of the make shift holder.

"Al-Ashwood is going to give you an injection to make sure no human virus can harm you in both human and Cybertronian form." He said, making both of us wince at his mistake. I barely kept my hands from shaking as I injected it. As soon as I was finished, Rob came in with Grace on his hip.

"Ali, are you finished yet? Grace is-." He stopped when he saw me. "Frag."

"Language Robert!" both me and Ratchet said. He grinned sheepishly and I got my adopted daughter.

"You had a sparkling?" Knock Out asked, looking at her with wide crimson eyes. I shook my head as Grace giggled.

"No. I rescued her before Reapress had a chance to terminate her." I said. "Hey Rob, when is the next concert?" I asked softly.

"Next week. It's the last one before you leave." He answered. "We still say an Autobot should go with you." I shrugged before grinning at him.

"If all goes as I planned, I will." I said, smiling cheekily. "I best get my song ready!"

-Next week; Twilight Ball and Concert-

Grace giggled as Emilia held her up on her feet. She could walk, but she stumbled, much like me. I was wearing a simple black scoop dress. The front part ended at my knees while the back half went down to the middle of my calf. My gold and pearl bracelet – which I soon realized was Solus Prime's bracelet – blinked a pretty royal blue as I laughed.

"Ali." Will's voice said from behind me. I turned around and I swore I felt my eyes bug out. He had a deep grey tee-shirt on and jeans. They were a little torn at the knees and I had a feeling it had something to do with his home. Didn't he say he lived on a ranch of sorts?

"Will… wow." I said, realizing I was still staring. I blushed and looked away. "I never really saw you out of uniform." I heard him laugh and dared to look up.

"Working with you guys doesn't really allow that much." He sighed. I weakly laughed and thought I saw a _very_ faint blush. "Are you singing tonight?" He asked, switching topics.

I smiled and nodded. "Yea. I would've picked a different song if I had known you were going to dress like this!" I muttered lowly. Mikeala, a blonde Exis who had came just before me, smiled as she picked a name from the jar.

"And up next we have Alissa Ross. Now, now Miss Ross, it doesn't say what song you're singing!" she called. I rolled my eyes. "No matter!"

"And there's my Que." I sighed. "Wish me luck." I said, going towards the stage. I felt Will's hand catch mine. Before I could react, he kissed it.

"Good luck Ali." He murmured. I blushed even more, but nodded.

"Is this song dedicated to anyone?" Mikeala asked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Yes, it was.

"Maybe." I grinned. "Can we start now?" I heard the music start and I grinned even more.

~I threw a wish in the well.

Don't ask me I'll never tell.

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way.

I trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss.

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way. ~

I swore, Will's eyes widened slightly. Of course, I was dancing to the music, but this time, it was more like swaying. Then I saw he was staring. Oh, not good.

~Your stare was holding.

Ripped jeans, skin was showing.

Hot night, wind was blowing. ~

Will turned around and tried to leave, but Emilia stopped him, smiling at me to continue.

~Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy,

But here's my number

So call me maybe.

It's hard to right at you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe.

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy,

But here's my number

So call me maybe.

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me

But here's my number,

So call me maybe. ~

I saw the gang – except Will – grinning madly along with Grace. I was concerned on what they would do. I shook my head, unable to stop the grin as well. Much to my surprise, Knock Out was smirking. Over the past week, he's been acting more like he was before the war broke out.

~ You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall.

You gave me nothing at all.

But still, you're in my way.

I beg and borrow and steal

Have foresight, and it's real.

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way. ~

Will finally sat down in the back and had a smirk on his face. I wanted to wipe it off, but at the same time, I didn't. Primus, I liked him, but this much?!

~ Your stare was holding.

Ripped jeans, skin was showing.

Hot night, wind was blowing.

Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy,

But here's my number

So call me maybe.

It's hard to right at you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe.

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy,

But here's my number

So call me maybe.

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me

But here's my number,

So call me maybe. ~

The women in the crowd stared dancing as well. I smiled at Alex sadly. We decided that we weren't right for each other and called it off when the new arrivals landed. He nodded to Will and smiled. 'He's your one Ali.' He mouthed.

~Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad.

I missed you so bad.

I missed you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad,

And you should know that.

I missed you so, so bad.

It's hard to look right at you baby.

But here's my number,

So call me maybe.

Hey I just met you,

And this is crazy.

But here's my number

So call me maybe.

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe. ~

I twirled, knowing the song was ending. I stopped in the middle of singing, slightly dizzy.

~ Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad.

I missed you so bad.

I missed you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad,

And you should know that.

I missed you so, so bad.

So call me maybe. ~

I ended and everyone either cheered or catcalled. I smiled and walked off the stage. Emilia was waiting with Rob and Grace. "I know why you sang that!" she said, grinning at me.

I shrugged, taking my daughter. "I'm tired of people not giving enough time to let me tell them what I think. Will doesn't cut me off."

"So, do you like him?" she asked. Rob laughed as I huffed.

"If I do, what are you going to do?" I asked warily.

"Lock you two in a room until you admit you guys love each other!" she said, making Rob laugh even more. Even Grace joined in.

"Aw, you guys corrupted her!" I whined. "I guess I should go. Night guys."

"Night Ali." They said together. I smiled as I went home, shifting Grace as she dozed off. I put her in her bed and got ready for my own. Of course, as I was brushing my teeth, there was a deep green flash from the living room.

"Are you sure this is your place?" Miko's voice asked. I heard something shift. "This is something you'll find in my room! She even listens to the same band as me!"

"Miko, hush!" Alissa's voice said. "And I stopped listening to that horrid music when I started college!" there was a slight snicker that sounded like the one being I knew to be in Medbay in medical stasis right now.

"J-Jazz…?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom. The five looked up, but I was only looking at the man beside Ali. He was only five two, but he also had bright blue eyes that were the same color as Optimus'. He was African American, but I could tell who it was as soon as I saw him.

"I don't remember this." He said, looking at the pajamas Will got me, trying to cheer me up from Jazz landing in the Medbay.

"Oh," I said, blushing a little. "Will gave them-."

"To us." Ali finished, smiling at me. I noticed a crystal on a leather necklace around her neck. "If I remember correctly, you're going to help Sam move into his dorms and then go to ours."

"I leave Diego Garcia the third official time tomorrow at eight." I said, smiling slightly. "I'm sure she's told you that I'm not allowed to leave base, right?"

"No." Raf said, frowning. "Why aren't you allowed to leave?"

"Because I'm a 'weapon of mass destruction' and should be in the front lines with Grace, who's about to turn three, instead of trying to live a normal life." I scoffed. "Galloway is fighting tooth and nail to get all Exis in battle and the Autobots kicked off Earth."

"Galloway?" Jack asked. "The same guy who you say unintentionally-." Ali and Jazz both clamped their hands over each of their mouths.

"Aw come on." I whined. "I want to know whether I should hate this guy or not!" Ali snorted while Jazz coughed.

"Hate him big time." They said together.

"He brings nothing but pain." Jazz muttered. I would've said more, but I saw a small flash of green before the portal opened.

"Why so short?" I asked, frowning. Ali jerked her hand to the kids and Jazz.

"I was supposed to come by myself, but these four decided to sneak through and follow me." She sighed. I smiled and waved them goodbye and then went to bed, wondering why they said I should hate the new director so much.

* * *

**And next chapter is Revenge of the Fallen! Ali will never be able to leave base again! *Cackles evilly***

**Sorry. School justed ended for me, so I'm really excited. My surprise is that by this time tomorrow, there will be a new story out. It shall be called ****_The Bloopers of Ashwood's Rebirth Part One_****, which bacically means that Part One is almost over! Also, I haven't gotten a new review. It makes me want to cry. ='(**

**Read, review, follow/favorite!**

**Oh, and thank you those 2,779 people who have read this story!**


	23. Dorms

**Nope. Not dead yet.**

**So I've come to the realization that I haven't updated in a while, but that's because school is about to start up again and I'm typing everything at once and I just get to caught up in typing that I just forget to update. So, anyways, here's another chapter of ****_Ashwood's Rebirth Part One_****. I've also started the sequel to this, but it won't be posted for a few months afterwards. Urgh, so much to do, yet so little time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my OCs and what i decided to do to them.**

* * *

I had my belongings I needed in a box that I easily took to the plane. "Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" Will asked. I smiled and nodded. I was about to get on the plane when I heard a car drive up. I half turned, halfway up the ramp, to see Knock Out in his car form. His Holoform looked exactly like he did when he was human. Black hair with tints of red and crimson eyes. he looked so afraid. "Knock Out." I said in shock.

"Roadbreaker, not Knock Out." He murmured. He shook his head and looked right at the soldiers who had gathered around us. "I'm defecting. I wasn't myself when Cybertron fell, nor was I when I came here."

"You were injected with a virus the compromised your systems." I said, slowly walking towards him. "When you came here, when I gave you that shot, it was the cure. Didn't you ever notice how you went from peaceful, unwilling to fight to picking them over night?"

Kno- I mean _Roadbreaker_ shook his head. Will looked to be in deep deliberation. "Epps said that if all went as planned, you'd be taking a bot with you." He said slowly, looking between me and my adopted brother.

"Well, all went as planned." I snorted. I pointed to Roadbreaker. "You. Get on. We're leaving." Everyone looked shocked as I walked onto the C-17.

"Ali!" Will said, catching up to me. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, looking in my eyes. my breath caught slightly, so I just nodded. "Call when you land." He ordered before kissing my forehead. Roadbreaker rolled in and opened the door, allowing me to get in.

"I'm shocked you chose me." He said quietly. I smiled and looked behind us as the door close. "What about the sparkling?"

"Grace will be okay. She has the bots and soldiers with her. She has almost everyone wrapped around her finger." I explained. "She's going to be spoiled while I'm away at school." I felt the plane take off and I sighed. "I do, however, have a request for you."

"What is it?" Roadbreaker asked. I looked out the window to see some soldiers glaring at us.

"Something big is going to happen 'Breaker. When it does, we're going to need a new guy on the inside. I hate to ask you this so soon after coming back, but if what I think is about to happen happens, we'll need someone big."

"What do you think will happen?" he asked softly. I let my head rest on the head rest.

"My ex doesn't know how to stay down Roadbreaker. Megatron is going to come back and when he does… there's going to be death for one of us." I sighed. I felt my brother shudder slightly.

-Later that day-

I picked up one of the heavy boxes Ron and Sam couldn't get – why Sam packed this much, I'll never know – and easily walked down the steps. I heard a faint commotion in the living room. I peeked in to see Sam's face in Judy's armpit. I shuddered and gagged slightly. "You're all grown up." She hiccupped. "Promise you'll visit every holiday. And not just the big ones. You… you have to come Halloween too!"

"Judy," I said, entering to save my poor friend. "The Dean won't allow that unless it's family emergency… or, you know, saving the world again." I lightly joked. I saw Sam shoot me a grateful glance and I went to their SUV. I don't know why Sam won't let me talk to the Dean. He needed Bee! I was taking Roadbreaker, per orders, and I was tempted to order Bumblebee to guard Sam.

I looked at the cherry red sports car with a small smile. College. I was going to _college_. In retrospect, I shouldn't have even lived past my 16th birthday, which is when Mission City happened. I walked past Roadbreaker and went into the garage. "Ali!" Bee chirped and then coughed.

"Easy Bee." I said. "Listen, I think something is going to happen. I can't exactly tell Optimus because of how stretched our bond is, but can you try? Tell him to watch the network. I think something is in the system again. Also, watch the nets and fields around Megatron. Something tells me that his death was way too easy if a human was able to kill him with no training."

"Yes-Mom." He played. I frowned at the last word. Yes, when I was Ashwood, I was his mother, but now? I… I guess I could be.

I heard a girlish type scream and knew it was Sam. Damn, does it have to be that high pitched? I ran upstairs to see him jump out a window being chased by… sparklings?! I stopped running as they looked at me. '_Oh Primus, I can't deal with this right now!_' I thought as the biggest one came up to me slowly.

He clicked and I knew he was a new born, despite his size. "It's okay." I said softly. "I won't hurt you." I slowly put my hand on his helm and he purred. Next thing I knew, they were all wanting for me to pet them. "Come on little ones."

:: Alissa Ross to Diego Garcia. :: I . There was silence for a second, but then I heard Epps' voice.

:: Hey Ali, what is it? :: He asked.

:: We have a situation at the Witwicky household. It involves Ratchet and First Aid. Possible Moonracer. :: I said cautiously. :: It seems that there is eight Sparklings here… and they are surrounding me. :: I heard his laughter even from here. I blushed some and the smallest femme fell. I picked her up, noticing they all had red/purple eyes.

Now, sparklings can be onlined with any optic color. Optimus had onlined with Amber – at least that's what his Danniluk, or mother, told me – optics. I onlined with a mixture of purple and amber, the two colors you can still see in my eyes to this day. Luckily, Ratchet and First Aid was not even an hour away, as they had decided while most Exis were going to college that they would return to the mainland, so they got to us as we were about to leave.

"Sparklings!" First Aid said, picking one up. Her Holoform had brown hair, but the same blue eyes as me. I remembered she onlined with green eyes. "But how?"

"I don't know Aid…" I said, shaking my head. "I was putting a box in the SUV when I heard Sam scream. I ran up and they were just… there." The femme chirped and I set her down. "Look, I gotta go."

Over two days later, we got to Sam's Ivy League college. "Oh, Ron, can you smell it?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, smells like $40,000 a year." He grumbled, though he was smiling. Ron was such a cheapskate, but he was happy Sam got into college.

"I'm gonna go look around." I said to Sam. "Something doesn't feel right." He nodded and I walked away. I found Sam's new dorm and knocked. Some guy looked up from putting up posters.

"Oh, oh, oh." He stuttered. "A-are you my dorm mate?"

"No." I said in amusement. "My friend, Sam, is. I'm just here to make sure everything's right."

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting over his blush.

"Gotta bad vibe about this place." I said, looking out the window. I thought I saw… no, she couldn't be here.

"Did you hear about the Mission City Truth?" he asked, throwing an arm around me.

"Oh?" I asked, removing his arm. "What would that be?"

"Aliens." He said, smiling. "Robotic aliens trying to take over earth." Yep, this guy knew of us. Shit. "They're taking humans from their homes. It started with Alissa Marie Ross and still going."

"I know Ali." I said. "Nice teen. She's still alive, she's just in Witness Protection."

"It was nice to meet you ma'am." He said. I walked away, touching my earrings.

:: Again Ali? :: Epps asked. :: What is it? ::

:: Sam's new Dorm Mate knows about us Rob. :: I said, looking around. :: Even has a site. TheRealEffingDeal. I want you to take it down ASAP. ::

:: I have to get military permission, but I'm sure they'll agree. :: He said. :: Is that all? ::

:: For now. :: I said and then disconnected the earrings from the comm. Link. I went to the bathroom and touched up on my makeup that was covering my scar. I froze when I saw _her_ reflection. "Reapress…" I blinked and she was gone. I shook my head. An hour later, Roadbreaker and I were on our way to Chicago. I listened to random songs, wondering if I _had_ seen Reapress or not. "It was just a trick of light." I said aloud.

"What was just a trick of light?" Roadbreaker asked. I sighed and leaned back.

"I thought I saw Reapress at Sam's college." I said, my lisp making itself known. "I know it's not possible, but I just feel like…"

"Like the war is about to reach a new height." 'Breaker finished. "How long do you think Sam will last before he's called to save the world again?"

I snorted. "Probably not even a day. This week doesn't count because he's moving in." We laughed and I dozed until we arrived. As promised, I took out my new cell, flinching as I remembered Jazz. Primus, let him pull through. I shook my head and dialed the number.

"_Hey Ali._" Will said, sounding relieved. "_I take it Sam's college is secured?_"

"Yeah. Besides Roadbreaker, there's no Transformers, Autobot or Decepticon, near Princeton. Now, if only I wasn't going to a school so far away." I sighed. There was a small chuckle from the other end. "I guess I have to go. From what my room number says, I'm sharing a room with a Rebecca Watts." I frowned. Rebecca Watts was the biggest bully at my old high school before I was taken. I hoped she didn't recognize me.

"_Have fun._" Will said dryly. I was about to hang up when he talked again. "_Oh, and Ali? Try not to blow anything up again. We don't need another incident like we did in _his_ lab._" I blushed slightly.

"It was a onetime thing! It's not like I knew it was going to explode if I mixed the natural and synthetic together!" I protested. I could hear others laughing in the background. "Is this on speaker?!"

"_Bye Ali!_" he said quickly and then hung up. Damn, he knew I hated it when it was on speaker. Add that to '_Reasons to get revenge on William Lennox_'.

* * *

**Okay, so I can't see the line above this sentence, so please tell me if you guys can.**

**I've also read up on something about good OCs, most of the stuff saying make sure you have definite fears and weaknesses so your OC doesn't win all the time. Do I need to configure Alissa's character better, or should it stay the same? Also, I've made up the Stuff about Sparklings can online with any color optics, so if it's true, then I need to figure out what color the Autobots onlined with, because I was totally BSing Optimus'/Orion's online optic coloring.**

**Review and folows are very welcome!**


End file.
